Erotismo y Fetiches
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: —Estar así sonrojada, sumisa y desnuda—le murmuro cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo luego. Solo allí Sakura de percato que su toalla se deslizo sobre la silla dejándola expuesta—Maldición. Vas a tener que llegar tarde. Te voy hacer el amor ahora.
1. Introducción

_Advertencia: Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y OOC de los personaje (obviamente siempre tratando de no exagerar)_

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia que plasmo con sus personajes sí._

…

_Bienvenidas a:_

"_**Erotismo y Fetiches"**_

— Tócame aquí— guío su gruesa mano a que moldeara su pezón— Y siente como se endurece.

Gaara no Sabaku jadeo, trago saliva y trato de seguir sus órdenes. Ella sonrío, aun faltaba para que ese chico se acostumbrara.

— Estrújala delicadamente, si lo haces bien. Lo sentirás.

— Esto…no es correcto— él separo rápidamente, irguiéndose y frotando su cabello con desespero.

Ella solo lo observaba, la tenia completamente desnuda, sobre la sabana de seda y él no se atrevía a nada.

— Nada que sea excitante lo es— ronroneo. Para luego carcajear levemente— Gaara, me pediste mi ayuda y como amiga…te ayudo.

Para el sujeto no es un simple favor, conocía a Sakura, no es santa ni una chica bien. Es todo lo contrario, una mala influencia para cualquiera que se le aproximase. Corrompía todo lo que tocase aun sin quererlo.

Aun así se aventuro, necesitaba quitarse la gran "V" que tenia y además adquirir conocimientos se seducción en la cama.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

— ¿Sabes? Ya me aburrí. Eres desesperante. Pensé que sería divertido estar con un casto, pero prefiero a los promiscuos. Ellos sí que saben qué hacer.

Se coloco de pie, sin un apéndice de vergüenza. Contorneaba sus caderas frente al sujeto, quien aun se debatía con su conciencia, esa mujer lo calentaba y sabía que pronto cedería su instinto animal.

Para su sorpresa, la aproximo a su cuerpo. Su libido se encendió al máximo. Ella sentía su sexo caliente rozándole su intimidad. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La besó ferozmente, sus antiguos movimientos torpes habían adquirido algo de velocidad y fluidez. Sakura sonrío ante la presión de sus labios.

Los hombres son tan predecibles.


	2. Capítulo Primero

"_**Capítulo Primero"**_

— Mírala a los ojos y que note tu deseo. Hazte sentir, incluso recurre a los vocabularios obscenos… le agradara.

Gaara, dubitativo ante todo, escuchaba los consejos de su amiga, quien hablaba sin ningún tacto aparente, ya que cabe recalcar, acabaron hace momentos un encuentro fogoso.

— ¿Qué a las mujeres no les gustaban las palabras bonitas?— menciono aturdido.

— ¡Claro que nos gusta!— bramo, soltando luego una risita— Solo que durante el sexo, mucha dulzura apaga el deseo y, aunque no lo creas, las mujeres somos tan salvajes como ustedes.

— Entonces, primero la endulzo con palabras delicadas y luego, al atacar, soy todo un cretino.

Sakura abotono su camisa y negaba con la cabeza.

— No _cretino _precisamente, solo libera tu verdadera naturaleza. Imagina porque las mujeres siempre dudan luego del coito decir: Te amo. Por mas enamorado que el sujeto este, se sentirá presionado— pauso al notar la cara contraída de Gaara— A lo que quiero llegar, es que sucede lo mismo con nosotras. Lo exagerado empalaga, lo brusco en exceso lastima. Encuentra el equilibrio y tendrás el cielo del pecado.

— Creo que lo capto.

— ¿Crees?— farfullo simpática— Deberías estar seguro.

Caminando hasta la puerta, le tiro un beso al aire, despidiéndose.

— ¡Espera, Sakura!— al obtener su atención se sonrojo violentamente, le quemaba la mirada de aquella ardiente mujer— .Gracias por todo. Tratare de ser un tigre para esta noche.

— ¿Trataras?

— Oh, lo siento. Seré todo un tigre esta noche.

— Ese es mi chico.

Y antes que pueda gesticular otra frase, Sakura cerró la puerta, dejando pensativo al joven. Se acostó de nuevo en la cama, palpando suavemente sus labios, en el cual Sakura dejo una huella invisible.

— Solo espero olvidarte.

…

— ¡Baja ya!— exclamo furibunda— Nos queda cinco minutos. ¡Apúrate!

Sakura a pesar de estar algo agotada por su día agitado, no pudo contenerse de salir a la discoteca. Tenía una especie de pasión por estos, un lugar de amores falsos y sexo desenfrenado, también ayudaba la ingesta de bebidas, aun que claro, ella no abusaba, bueno… no cuando quería recordar.

— Sakura, ¡ni un minuto más!— clamo con más fuerza una voz fémina y chillona.

A pesar de todo, se observaba tranquila al espejo, detallando cada curva. Esperándose no toparse con imperfecciones.

Escucho un golpe seco y salto por la impresión.

Su amiga literalmente había pateado la puerta, abriéndola par en par.

— Debiste escucharme, puta de mierda.

— Ya— deslizo sus dedos entre su melena larga y ondeada— ¿Decías, Ino?

Conocía a su compañera de cuarto, estaba loca. ¿Pero que importaba? Solo salían juntas, y por ser amigas no le debía algún tipo respeto.

— Sakura…

— Imagina que tengo para ti— menciono antes que la otra comenzara su discurso sobre llegar a tiempo— Toma, este es un obsequio, para que se te quite lo gruñona.

Ino observaba con deleite aquella capsula cristalina que Sakura poso entre sus dedos.

— ¿Dónde consigues _hielos_* tan buenos, Sakura?— acoto con cara bobalicona.

— Hay cosas que es mejor desconocer, Ino. Pero ¿Por qué hablamos de esto?— ladeo su cabeza con un gesto divertido— .Vamos que sola, no creo poder— culmino metiéndose el dedo medio en la boca, deslizando sus labios sobre estos.

Ino río ante el gesto, conocía a Sakura desde hace un año, y siempre trataba de entablar una relación más normal con ella pero esta chica además de fría y sexo maníaca es intrigante y calculadora. Ya que nunca descuidaba sus palabras, la media con exactitud, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de que ella no fuese lo que es y solo es un espejismo de sus ojos.

Al pisar el antro se separaron, Ino prácticamente corrió en busca de su amado de turno y Sakura solo esperaba encontrarse al personaje de la semana pasada, ya que ahora sabia que él estaba _limpio_.

…

— Sakura— susurraron sobre su hombro— Muñeca ¿me recuerdas?

Recordaba esa ronca voz, incluso a través de ese ensordecedor sonido de los parlantes.

Ella giro y lo beso lentamente, apegándose a él de una manera inescrupulosa y descarada.

— Creo que esta vez si estas encantada de verme.

— Claro Kiba—menciono cerca de sus labios, tentándolo— La semana anterior me comporte mal, fui mala y desubicada ¿no?

— Lanzaste vino en mi camisa y…

— Pero Kiba ¿Qué esperas? Merezco un castigo ejemplar— ronroneo insinuante.

Kiba torció sus labios en una sonrisa, sabía que podía contra la diosa del sitio.

—Te castigare duro, Sakura.

Sakura no lo dejo pensar, beso sus labios con una fuerza renovada y una urgencia demandante. Para avivar el fuego, bajo disimuladamente su mano sobre el sexo de su hombre, lo sintió tan cerca de la excitación completa con un solo beso.

Él jadeó y se separaron, ella le quitaba el aire, activaba sus más turbios pensamientos y lo encendía al máximo.

_Nunca pensé que el sobre nombre le sentara jodidamente bien_— pensó Kiba— _Afrodita…_

Ella detallo al joven veinteañero que tenía enfrente, brazos musculosos, cuerpo en sincronía, tez de canela y los destellos de lujuria de los ojos.

Tal y como le gustaban.

Consiguieron salir del antro, entre besos y palabras alentadoras- a seguir calientes, por supuesto- llegaron a un motel barato, al cual Sakura insistió en ir.

Al ingresar a la habitación, las prendas fueron un recuerdo.

Sakura decidió jugar con él, bailarle lentamente mientras él se masturbaba.

— Sakura, te necesito.

Y ella ya estaba sobre su cuerpo, acariciando y besando, succionando todo pedazo de piel desnudo y llamativo. Él gimió cuando su mano se paseo sobre su sexualidad palpitante, subiendo y bajando. Un ritmo bastante torturador si le preguntan.

La empujo levemente y la posiciono debajo de él, sabía que terminaría si dejaba que ella continuara y no quería que eso sucediera. Mordió la areola del ceno izquierdo y lamia solo la punta de esta, al mismo tiempo. Sakura gemía, le gustaba, sí… esto es su actividad favorita pero…

Kiba tomo el preservativo que deposito con anterioridad sobre la silla, algo presuroso se la intento colocar adecuadamente.

— Deja que te ayude— ronroneo Sakura, a lo que él no se pudo negar.

Gateo, meneando la cola de un lado a otro- todo esto ocurría sobre la cama- Kiba tuvo morderse el labio para soportar la divina tortura de no ingresar en ella, ya que no tenía puesta la protección.

— Sabes— hablo Sakura y su aliento chocaba contra el pene erecto de su amante— Esto es solo cuestión de práctica.

Le arrebato de las manos el condón y se la coloco de una manera indescifrable, juntaba inocencia y experiencia al mismo tiempo. Incitándolo sin hacer nada más que envolver su falo en látex.

Levantaba su rostro paulatinamente, pues, iba besando desde abajo, hasta llegar al rostro.

Kiba la tomo de la cintura y la embistió.

Ella espero ese momento, pero la chispa no apareció.

_Mierda. Lo mismo sucedió esta mañana_- se dijo recordando a Gaara.

El vaivén que Kiba iniciaba se volvió demandante, le exigió su concentración a él. Y ella hizo lo que pudo. Trato de buscar posiciones más calientes, incluso boto a Kiba sobre la cama salvajemente y se auto ingreso el grueso y caliente falo. Quería sentirlo, que llegara profundo y así lo hizo.

El orgasmo llego un poco débil.

No se sintió satisfecha. Para nada.

Pero Kiba no daba para consentirla.

_¡Carajo! Menuda mala suerte._

Se acorrucaron en la cama, él se quedo dormido casi al instante, mientras Sakura analizaba su situación.

Kiba no fue mal amante, y eso no se ponía a duelo. Solo que… no podía culparlo. Esto venia sucediéndole desde semanas, ella cogía pero no sentía ese factor **X** que siempre la inundaba. No. Solo espasmos por el orgasmo, el cual incluso no golpeo cuando lo hizo con otros chicos. Kiba, se merece unos puntos por eso.

Se levanto precavidamente, intentando no levantarlo. Se baño y vistió con una velocidad que adquirió con los años- ya que debía desaparecer, solo es un polvo de una noche- lo único que no se coloco fue su braga. Ya que no se notaria su falta con aquel vestido ajustado que llevaba. Peino un momento sus hebras de color fuego con sus dedos.

_Prueba algo nuevo_- recordó las palabras que Ino le había dicho- _el sexo tradicional te aburrió, es todo._

Y esperaba que fuese así.

Dejo una tarjeta sobre la única silla cerca del lecho, se volvió una costumbre dejarle esos recuerdo a aquellos con el cual la experiencia… no se repetiría.

…

Decidida a encontrar arreglo a su situación actual, busco informaciones. Internet sería útil no solo para porno o cosas parecidas.

— Basura, basura, basura. ¡Ah! esta es—leyó en la pantalla del ordenador—. ¿Anorgasmias?— enfoco su atención en esa frase—. Las anorgasmias selectivas o situacionales suelen ser trastornos consecutivas a enojos o conflictos de pareja, compañero no deseado_, _rutina, falta de privacidad, etcétera.

— Mierda. ¡Ino tienes razón, la rutina me priva de orgasmos!— grito a la chica, quien estaba en el otro cuarto.

No recibió respuesta.

— Puta madre, no da una ni una estúpida solución— cruzo sus piernas y retiro de su boca el chupetín que había ingresado esporádicamente —. Bueno Sakura, te tocara iluminarte sola— se decía así misma, enfundándose valor.

— ¡Ino!— bramo queriendo llamar su atención, por segunda vez, a través de la pared que las dividía—. Me puedes decir lo contrario a sexo común.

Muda, Sakura esperaba su respuesta. Molestándose al oír una fuerte carcajada.

— Pues, ¡los fetiches amiga! ¡Qué cosa más rara hay que eso!— Ino aguanto su risa y la reprendió de repente—. Deja de gritar, que tenemos compañeros de piso guapísimos.

No tenía nada que ver, pero bueno. Es Ino, no había mucho que pedir.

— Así que ¿fetiches, ah?— susurro para sí, tecleando fervientemente y al encontrar información- que por su rostro, le gusto en demasía- barboto— Lo siento Kama Sutra, tu turno llegara después.

Inesperadamente, mordió su chupetín de fresas y tiro el palillo del cual se sostenía. Corrió al dormitorio de Ino, ingresando a ella sin permiso o consentimiento.

— La puerta no está de adorno, Sakura— disimulando estar molesta, Ino se preocupaba más por cubrir su cuerpo con la delgada y fina tela del baby doll.

— Ino, estas que ardes— insinúo solo para molestarle, después de tragar los restos de caramelo—. Si fueras bisexual, te comería ahora mismo.

Ino había estado probándose unas ropas interiores que su actual novio- el cual fue cuidar en el antro- le obsequio con propósitos nada santos.

— Pues, tú no estás muy vestida, querida Sakura— puntúo con obviedad.

— ¿A que no me queda bien el encaje negro con bragas de algodón?

— ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?— Ino se impacientaba con facilidad.

— Oh, sí. Te quería pedir que me ayudes a seleccionar un espécimen.

— ¿Espécimen? ¿Acaso fumaste la mercancía?— Ino cubrió su esbelta figura con una toalla mientras se soltaba su larga cabellera dorada.

— Sí. Y no. Necesito encontrar un hombre que me atraiga, ya que ese es uno del los "presuntos motivos" de mi falta de acmé. ¡Ah! También que me dejes la dirección del sex shop que frecuentas. Tendré que hacer unas compras—murmuro la última frase, diciéndose a sí misma las cosas.

— Y tú crees que teniendo sexo una vez con ese tipo, ya solucionaras tu problema— trato de razonar con su amiga, ya que todo le sonaba absurdo e innecesario.

Ya que para Ino, solo imaginaba a Sakura curada si sentaba cabeza.

— No, tendré siempre relaciones con el mismo sujeto. Ya que ese también es…

— Sí, sí. Otro "presunto motivo"— la rubia presentía que esto iba a salir mal, pero no en el mal sentido, más bien que Sakura terminaría embaucada—.Pero ¿no estás enferma?, sin ánimos de ofender—apunto rápidamente—. Puede que se trate de algo más serio…—comento con el afán de hacerle recapacitar.

No estaba enferma, ella lo sabía, el hecho que decidiera cumplir todos sus fetiches con una sola persona solo es capricho.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no me crees capaz de soportarlo? Además ¿luzco enferma?— se guardo su verdadera respuesta, Ino no tenía porque saberlo.

— Pagare por ver que tú, precisamente tú, tengas relaciones con un solo sujeto. Las cosas se te saldrán de control.

— ¡Pero no puedo vivir sin orgasmos!— recalco con fingido pensar. Ino rodó los ojos

— Ok, si te ayudo a encontrar para tu "pareja" ¿me dejaras vestirme?

— Tenemos un trato, zorra.

Ino lanzo un almohadazo hacia Sakura pero ella ya se había escurrido a la salida.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

"_**Capítulo Segundo"**_

Itachi Uchiha había delineado esa rectangular lámina, buscando algún tipo de detalle que ayudara a saber dónde buscar. Suspiro aburrido y desganado, había contratado los mejores analistas, solo necesitaba una huella y así tal vez obtendría más información.

Pero no, se toparon solamente con el de Kiba, si no hubiera sido tan tonto… debía manejar aquel objeto con prudencia si quería sacarle jugo, y en vez de eso, lo palpo con idiotez.

Principiantes.

Algo molesto, soltó la tarjeta preguntándose el significado de esa figura. Sí, ideas mundanas se le vino a la cabeza al principio, pero ¿Afrodita? enserio esa jovenzuela tiene un alto autoestima.

Escucho un ligero golpe y se acomodo mejor sobre el sillón acolchonado.

— Pase— pronuncio aflojándose la corbata, escuchando como se destrababa la puerta—. Sasuke, espera que guarde estos papeles y nos vamos.

— Claro— respondió el sujeto, recostándose sobre el borde del marco—. ¿Pippo's te suena apetecible?

— ¿Lunes de pastas?— susurro sonriendo—. Creo que algunas costumbres no se deben perder.

Sasuke asintió, camino hasta el escritorio observando todo el desastre que se posaba encima, papeles, carpetas… pero clavo sus ojos sobre una particular figura que llamo bastante su atención. Alzo la vista esperando que Itachi no lo estuviese observado y levanto el papel.

— Creo que llegar a este punto es insano, Itachi— el otro se giro y distinguió la cosa que se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

— Sasuke, bájala, es de uno de los casos.

— Creo que es la peor excusa— en un movimiento fugaz dio vuelta con sus dedos la tarjeta, mostrándosela directamente—. ¿Qué caso se basa en la invitación de un prostíbulo y, para colmo, en Konoha?

— ¿Qué?

— Oh, esta es la parte de la negación. Vamos, Itachi, soy tu hermano, el que te tires a mujeres pagadas no es algo sobrenatural.

— Cállate, Sasuke— le dedico una mirada de infinito odio y trato de centrarse en su descubrimiento—. ¿Dices que esto es de Konoha?—apunto recalcando el sitio—. Vamos Sasuke, necesito esa información.

— Sí.

— La zona ¿la conoces?— pregunto tomando una hoja y pretendiendo escribir la respuesta.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, con la mirada molesta.

— ¿Acaso tengo pinta de frecuentar esos centros de mala muerte?— farfullo y se sentó frente a su hermano—. Suigetsu me la mostró en una ocasión, dijo que te la obsequian una si eres primerizo, "un recuerdo de la primera de muchas noches"— concluyo imitando la voz de su amigo.

— Creo que debemos posponer el almuerzo para otra ocasión, lo siento Sasuke— Itachi tomo el teléfono y marco en el, Sasuke solo levanto los hombros restándole importancia, pero al llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar muequear una sonrisa falsa.

— Creo que las costumbres ya no existen. Y tú no lo aceptas— salió, sin saber que Itachi había colgado segundo antes y escucho sus palabras.

Después de eso, Itachi solo atino a bajar la cabeza y tomar sus cabellos tratando de contener toda la frustración.

…

Los cubiertos chocando contra la porcelana, el sonido del liquido viscoso y dulce vino volcándose en la copa y una ligera música tranquila de fondo, acompañaba esta situación incómoda y común. Sakura tomo la servilleta y se limpio las comisuras de los labios. Luego de eso se puso de pie, ondeando bajo sus rodillas el tierno y sencillo vestido crema, dio unos pasos, ya que su padre se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la mesa, y lo beso en la frente después de llegar a él. Este solo la miro y continuo con su comida, como siempre, sin palabras que ofrecerle.

Ella solo giro con dignidad y paso al otro extremo de la mesa, en donde otra fémina presenciaba la escena con gracia y burla, es típico de ella vigorizarse por la desgracia de su nueva hija, buena, su casi nueva hija,

— Delicioso ¿no?— hablo dulce y sumisa Sakura, adulando a su invitada; mientras extendía su brazo en busca del vino de calidad media.

— Uno de los mejores años, hija.

— Bueno, una copa después del almuerzo no cae mal— se sirvió hasta el tope, sonriendo maquiavélicamente—. Creo que tu gusto es exquisito, Karin.

— Oh, gracias— respondió con fingida alegría—. Disfrútala.

_¡Oh!, claro que lo haré_, su vocecilla interna contesto.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo y aparto sus labios rápidamente, no es de muy buena calidad y eso lo distinguió con solo observar la estructura. Trago e hizo un amague de saborearla.

— Debo salir, encantada de conocerte— acoto luego, acercándose a Karin para darle su merecida despedida.

A pasos lento fue a besar, como es costumbre, a su "futura" madrastra, contorneando la cadera y el vino de su copa. Lo suficientemente cerca y exactamente prudencial distancia, fingió un tropiezo inexistente dejando caer el vino tinto sobre el caro y blanco pantalón que traía puesto en ese instante Karin. Esta bramo con ímpetu, gemía llorosa por su vestimenta mientras Sakura la envolvía con disculpas falsas, tratando de contener la risa.

Molesta por su actitud, Karin corrió a los baños y Sakura giro hacia su padre, mostrando con una cara de total arrepentimiento e inocencia.

— Lamento mi torpeza, padre. Espero que tu compresiva amigano se moleste, me siento tan apenada, ese pantalón le habrá costado su vida… pobrecilla, endeudarse tanto para tener un almuerzo con nosotros ¡soy tan mala persona!

— Sakura, no te preocupes— apaciguo su padre—. Fue un accidente— rememoro con tono de duda—. Le pagamos uno nuevo y solucionamos el problema.

— ¡No!— grito teatral—. No queremos ofenderla, ya sabes, pensara que queremos solucionar todo con dinero. Y aunque no es cierto, conozco a las mujeres, se que se sentirá comprada si le dictamos tal ofrecimiento.

Kenta Haruno pareció analizarlo un momento y sonrío torcidamente.

— Tienes razón, además una buena tintorería solucionaría el problema.

Sakura se despidió con otro beso, que no fue devuelto pero sonrío muy feliz con la situación.

Quizás su padre no le preste suficiente atención, pero sabía que él si lo hace por sus mujeres y ella se acostumbro a cenar, almorzar y desayunar con distintas. Reconocía a las jóvenes que buscaban estafar a su padre y rápidamente se encargaba de hacer cosas como estas, para que luego que reclamen y este la dejara al darse la verdadera imagen de las intrusas que solo le importaban el dinero.

Ya que solamente ella podía estafarlo.

Innegablemente egoísta como siempre.

— Padre— llamo antes de salir del comedor principal— Saldré con el chofer, ¿no te molesta que te lo robe?

— ¿Dónde iras?— guardo silencio mientras veía a Sakura enarcar una ceja—. Lo necesito para que me lleve una junta. Lleva el convertible, pero nada de estupideces, Sakura. Recuerda que no es un auto de carreras.

— Esta bien— asintió y giro sobre sus talones, tal y como había planeado…

Sakura solo se relajaba con la brisa del viento chocando contra su rostro meneando su melena y encrespando su cabello. Este es uno de los pocos momentos en que se sentía bien, libre, como si la velocidad le brindase algún tipo de satisfacción anormal. Pero ella no es estúpida y sabe que esto es tan efímero como el amor verdadero.

Observo su mapa, a pesar de tener GPS, solo para encontrar su nuevo lugar de descargue.

Ella es una mujer complicada y, para entenderla, hay que meterse diez balazos luego sobrevivir. Ya que como se habrán dado cuenta, es una niña rica, con lujos y vida glamorosa. Pero nunca fue suficiente para ella.

Es que no la conocen.

Es tan insaciable que cuando apenas cumplió los quince, ya había fumado su primer cigarro, y no dentro la mansión de oro…

Tampoco era estúpida.

Lo hizo en un barrio bajo, al amigarse con un tipo drogadicto. Esa fue la primera vez en que ella conoció el mundo real, cuando casi la violaron y, unos años después, cuando conoció que tenía una fijación exagerada por el sexo.

Y llevaba algo así como una doble vida, en donde en ningunas de ella era la chica ideal o ejemplo como suceda en las novelas o películas, todo lo contrario, ella reunía los requisitos del ser humano imperfectamente perfecto.

Sonrío y grito fervientemente al sortear un nombre.

— ¡Konoha, conocerás a tu perdición!— rió ante su propio comentario, estaba tan feliz.

Ama tener que cambiar de sitio al cual frecuentaba, no quería hacerse sentir demasiado, pues, a pesar de todo, es hija del magnate Haruno.

Tomo su celular y marco el número de Ino.

Esta, sin embargo, se sorprendió escuchar el pitido de su aparato telefónico y más aun al toparse con el nombre de Sakura.

Ya que Sakura nunca, jamás la llamaba entre semana, solo se veían los sábados y domingos, con suerte los viernes de noche, cuando la condenada chica desidia ir en su apartamento compartido. Ino no pregunta, tal vez porque ni ella deseaba contar cosas suyas y tampoco era demasiado significativo… aunque a veces, se preguntaba que hacia una chica de veintitrés años, cinco días fuera de su casa, ya que según ella pensaba, Sakura pertenecía a su mismo estatus social.

— ¡Gane la lotería, Ino!— bramo cuando al fin le habían contestado.

— _¿Sakura? ¿Eso es cierto? no me mientas perra rosa, porque si no…_

— Te lo juro— La callo carcajeándose—. Incluso compre un hermoso vehículo por el dinero, créeme es una buena inversión.

— _¿Por qué no creo que sea "la lotería" lo que te pego, Sakura?_— sarcástica, trato de encontrarle algún tipo de veracidad.

— Te lo probare, encuéntrame en Konoha, es solo media hora de donde estas. ¡Festejemos Ino! Te espero en el Shopping central del lugar, tengo que comprarte cosas… consentirnos. ¡Apúrate!

— _Bueno, nos vemos Saku… ¡Kami! ¡Ropa nueva!_— vocifero Ino, percatándose de la realidad y luego corto la llamada.

Aparco el vehículo y penetro en el centro de compras, admiraba en las vidrieras de casetas exclusivas como Victoria's Secret, lugar donde Sakura se impregno como bobalicona frente al escaparate, esperaba a Ino, no podía comenzar sin ella. Y como si fuese un llamado telepático, Ino caminaba confusa entre los pasillos, no sabiendo por donde buscar a Sakura, ella solo sonrió al notar lo perdida que estaba y la sonrisa de primeriza que tenia entre los labios, apreciando cada lugar como si hubiera descubriendo algo nuevo…como una de las siete maravillas antiguas.

— ¡Hey, Ino!— blandió su mano y espero ser reconocida, ya que su indumentaria no es sugerente ni avasallante como acostumbraba vestirse cuando se veían.

— ¿Sakura?— murmuro inspeccionándola a distancia. Pero tardo poco, ya que luego corrió junto a ella maximizando la sonrisa que tenia.

— ¿Por dónde comenzar?— inicio Sakura, mientras Ino fruncía el cejo.

— ¿Esperas que me venda así de rápido?— negó con la cabeza— Bueno, soy todo oídos.

Sakura inicio una mentirilla, acotado de sacarse la lotería genética, diciendo ser bastarda de un señor de renombre que con tal de deshacerse de ella, le regalaba sustanciosas sumas cada tres meses. Ino pareció comprender, no antes sin decirle lo suertuda que era, Sakura declino mentalmente… ya que el dinero compra la felicidad durante un tiempo, luego, solo se acostumbro y se volvió común, tal y como le sucedió con el sexo.

Compraron sin detenerse, unos vestido, jean, zapatos. Y dejando a lo último la actividad el cual Sakura siempre adora hacer.

Elegir interiores.

Y Victoria's Secret volvió a su mente.

Insistió a Ino en ir en ese instante, solo que no contó con lo terca que podía ser su acompañante.

Ino mataba por comida.

Y es lo que sucedía por salir sin almorzar, siendo ya las cinco de la tarde, se imaginaran que la euforia tenía un límite de tiempo.

— Está bien— concedió Sakura, ya que lo bueno, se hace esperar.

Al llegar al bar, Sakura decidió esperar a su amiga que buscaba comida dentro del lugar.

Cuando Sakura la vio regresar su corazón casi le da un vuelco, estaba precedida de dos jóvenes formidables y muy, totalmente, deseables, reconoció a uno de inmediato, era Shikamaru su novio actual, quien la observaba desde detrás de Ino, con una sonrisa incomprensible.

_¿Acaso trataba de emparejarme con el otro sujeto?_

_Mierda, esto no puede sucederme._

— Sakura, el es mi novio. Ya lo conoces de vista…

— Hola— añadió bajo la rosada, sintiéndose mal, le habían estropeado las compras.

— Y el es Naruto Uzumaki, un amigo suyo.

— Un gusto, Sakura— respondió sonriendo, mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa.

Ino comió algo y Sakura bebió jugo- lo único sin alcohol del lugar-, acompañada por Naruto, mientras que Shikamaru solo hablaba con Ino, enfrascado en su relación, quedo Naruto y Sakura haciéndose compañía, Sakura por primera vez en su existencia no le había agradado alguien a primera vista-de sexo masculino, cabe destacar-, y se mostró algo cortante y tosca, él era una caja de alegría y felicidad desbordante.

Simplemente le desagrado.

Le pareció aburrido.

Trato de ser amable pero el joven rubio de ojos azules, lo noto después de observarlo fijamente, comenzó una historia de amor que finalizaba que tenia novia y estaba enamorado.

Sakura se dijo que si quería que le prestase atención, lo consiguió ¿Qué cosa más caliente que meterse con un comprometido? Además no estaba feo, lo noto luego de su discurso de amor, que solo posibilito expandir sus malévolas ideas.

Naruto no pillaba nada, era un chico muy despistado para su desgracia, Sakura se puso en plan de seducirlo. Pero cuando iba iniciar, Naruto observo sobre su hombro y ladeo la mano a los costados, exagerando el movimiento y llamando la atención a la mayoría de los presentes.

— ¡Sasuke, teme!— bramo sonriente, y tanto Sakura como Ino se encogían avergonzadas. Shikamaru solo suspiro fatigado, como si ya se hubiera adaptado.

Pasos seguros y rectos tronaban junto al suelo, Sakura se dijo que probablemente sea igual de imbécil o aniñado que Naruto.

— Guarda la compostura, Naruto— narro la acompasada y neutra voz, intrigada, Sakura giro.

Y no se arrepintió.

_Atractivo y oscuro._

Fueron las dos primeras palabras en cruzar por la mente de Sakura, ese chico poseía una presencia impactante y físico equilibrado, sus orbes renegridos se fijaron en ella y hubo un contacto fuerte, ambos no decían nada y se buscaban con los pensamientos.

_Es él_, _estoy segura, mi… espécimen, eso, no puede ser otra cosa ¿no?_

Naruto carraspeo y ella hablo para evitar un momento incomodo.

— ¿Nos conocemos?— esbozo queriendo cubrir la imprudencia cometida. Con este comentario sometían a "normal" el reconocimiento instantáneo.

— Creo que ya te he visto en alguna parte— concordó con la estrategia, él sabía disimular.

— Presiento lo mismo— lo invito a que se sentara en la nueva silla que aporto el camarero.

Sakura ofreció su mano en un saludo amistoso, pero no se imaginó que Sasuke la tomaría con delicadeza y se la llevaría hasta el rostro, sin obviamente estirar todo su brazo, ya que él se aguacho ligeramente para besar el dorso de esta.

Sakura recibió una sacudida corporal por el gesto.

Una libido incontrolable la domino.

_¿Qué es esto?—_ analizo— _este sentir se vuelve cada vez más ilógico_.

— Sasuke Uchiha — la joven se sintió vacía, pues Sasuke se aparto de su piel.

— Sakura Yamamoto — se sintió terrible tener que mentirle- igual que a Ino- pero era más que necesario, era vital.

Sakura prefirió, como Ino, dejar la compra de lencería para otro momento; Naruto se había disculpado y pago lo que bebió quedando cuatro personas. Como había comenzado.

Solo que Sakura le tomo interés a Sasuke desde el principio.

Luego de una charla de una hora, Sakura se removió incomoda, una necesidad apremiante de tener el control la invadían, cosa que le es imposible ahora ya que sentía al desnudo frente a este sujeto.

_El espécimen perfecto_— anuncio su cerebro— _no me aburriré facilidad._

Sin tomar medidas preventivas-ella, como toda chica metódica, investigaba un poco el donde estuvieron sus conquistas, no quería pegarse alguna enfermedad y, además, el dinero le servía para algo más placentero- acepto sin aparente titubeo la invitación de Sasuke a llevarla a su residencia.

— ¿Me das unos minutos? Ino se preocupara si no me encuentra.

— Creo que está muy distraída— sonrío al verla en una conversación profunda con su novio, quien tenía en el rostro matices de cansancio.

— Créeme, no rozare con su furia. Solo será un momento— Sasuke levanto los hombros, aceptando.

Apoyándose de pie, Sakura llego a Ino, tocando débilmente su hombro.

— Me iré, pero Sasuke se comprometió a llevarme. Cuida a nuestro bebe— le tintineo la llave del vehículo, mientras sus largas pestañas se blandían.

— Lo cuido— corroboro—. Pero… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?— la tomo del brazo y la guío hasta el baño de mujeres.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Sakura?— interrogo al llegar a destino, con su tono molesto que provoco confusión en Sakura.

— Nada, solo acepte una invitación.

— Mientes— Ino solo se enfurecía más con cada segundo que transcurría.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?— Sakura se fijo en su actitud tan sobre protectora— ¿Estas celosa? ¿De Sasuke?

— ¡No!— bramo muy rápido para su gusto— Es que tú no entiendes. Él es una persona muy importante…

— Mierda. Lo amas.

Un abismal silencio se produjo.

— Claro que sí, pero como un hermano.

Sakura no se trago sus palabras.

— No maquines, Sakura. No hay secretos ocultos. Sasuke es la persona más fiel y sincera que conozco; no está manchado. Pero tu…

— Yo que, Ino— se impuso cerca de su rostro— Vamos, hace segundos estabas apunto de recalcarme algo ¿no?

Ino tembló, Sakura la intimido con sus ojos explotando en rabia.

— Lo usaras, lo quieres para ese absurdo proyecto. Y él no merece eso.

— ¿Acaso importa lo que se merece?

La rubia mordió su labio inferior, se sentía presionada psicológicamente ¿Cuántas veces ella había hecho lo mismo? No tenia porque reclamar nada, pero al saber la historia de Sasuke se siente en la obligación de resguardarlo.

— Ino, simulare que no tuvimos esta plática, te dejare la llave y te esperare en casa mas tarde. Solo llega antes de las diez, debo salir en otro sitio y no quiero llegar de madrugada.

Ino arranco la llave de sus dedos y salió del baño con el rostro contraído.

…

— Creo que experimente el dolor— comento divertida a Sasuke— Su humor está en decadencia.

— Lo había notado por cómo nos vigilaba— Sakura denoto confusión— Sus ojos se clavaron en nosotros durante toda la tarde, creí que estaban peleadas, no es común en ella.

_Perra._

— No lo estamos, más bien creo que esta celosa.

— ¿Celosa?

— De ti, obviamente— Sasukee abrió la compuerta de copiloto del Honda negro algo usado, presentaba abolladuras y la pintura desgastada.

Tomo su mano y le ayudo a abordar con movimientos elegantes.

Cuando Sasuke tomo su lugar como piloto, Sakura prosiguió.

— Conoces el apartamento de Ino ¿verdad?

— Claro, como ya te dije en el bar— al arrancar, la miro— No trates de cambiar la conversación.

Sakura se sonrojo, la mano de Sasuke , aunque algo áspera y grande, circundaban la suya casi en su totalidad, provocando el sentimiento de protección.

Aunque luego él la libero para tocar el cambio del auto.

— Entenderás que tú sabrás mejor que yo el motivo.

— ¿Del que?— se mofó.

— ¡Sasuke!

Él sostuvo una sonrisa pequeña.

— Creo que sabe como son estas cosas para mí.

— ¿Y cómo son?

El motor rugía y el aire se denso por unos instantes.

— Incontrolables.

— ¡Oh! Tengo todo un "Don Juan" a mi disposición.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír más ampliamente.

— Las apariencias engañas, querida Sakura.

Sakura se volvió a sonrojar.

¿Por qué era tan galante?

— Llegamos— Sasuke detuvo la marcha y se estaciono frente del edifico.

Subió con ella, en el apartamento treinta y ocho, compartiendo el ascensor.

— Sasuke, eres buena compañía.

— Opino igual, espero repetir la experiencia.

— ¿Me estas invitando a salir?— indago divertida.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de impedimento? ¿Novio? ¿Te soy indiferente?

Sakura comenzó una suave carcajada.

— No, solo que no pareces un tipo que se compromete.

Sasuke se acerco a su cuerpo, ya muy próxima a ella moldeo su mejilla, acabando sus dedos debajo de su mentón y elevándola con el impulso de los mismos.

— Insisto. Las apariencias, engañan.

Su aliento a café inundo sus fosas, y lamió su labio inferior para que terminaran entre abiertas, sus orbes se ocultaban debajo de sus parpados, como los de Sasuke. Pero el pitido del ascensor al abrirse las compuertas provoco que Sasuke se alejara un poco, logrando no consumar el beso.

— Te acompaño a la puerta.

Sakura no contesto.

Giro la llave e ingreso dentro, invitando a él a acompañarla.

— Es mejor que me vaya.

Algo crujió dentro de Sakura, por primera vez en su vida se le habían negado.

— Por supuesto— su voz se oía truncada por el enojo, Sasuke precio no notarlo— Adiós, Sasuke.

Al cerrar la puerta fue frenada por la ágil mano del sujeto.

— Sucede algo— apunto cohibida.

El pelinegro sabia que se arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer, el imaginaba a Sakura como una joven hermosa, elegante y carismática; incluso la encontró apetecible con ese vestido angelical que lo invitaba a desvestirla con pasión y soltura, pero él es un caballero. Se contuvo como pudo, pues, al ser la primera vez en sentir un deseo carnal profundamente incontrolable, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Su poder de contención se fue a la mierda y abraso a Sakura por la cintura y la beso.

Sakura consiguió cerrar la puerta y enredar sus brazos sobre su hombro, para atraerlo más así, el movimiento frenético y algo brusco lastimo en principio a Sakura.

_Estará excitado_- se convenció.

Pero al transcurrir los segundos noto demasiado la falta de experiencia en esos apetecibles labios, tomo del rostro de Sasuke, para alentarlo a disminuir la velocidad y acentuar los movimientos. Este cedió, dejándose envolver por la lengua de Sakura, quien lamia su labio inferior al succionarlo.

Él ya no tenía el control.

Abrió los ojos en un ataque de cordura, separándose con dolor de ella.

— Yo lo lamento— observo la respiración errática de Sakura y su boca inflamada por su beso— Pensaras que soy un atrevido, pero no pude resistirme. Eres tan hermosa…

— Sasuke…

— No, no debe ser así, creo que mejor voy a despejarme. Espero que esto no arruine mi cortejo.

— ¿Cortejo?— Sakura plasmo esa palabra en su cabeza, ¿Sasuke buscaba enamorarla? ¡Pero si apenas la conocía!

— Claro— tomo sus manos, acunándolos— En otra ocasión, espero ser más paciente.

Sasuke apoyo sus labios sobre sus manos y salió del recinto.

¿Por qué Sakura no podía desvanecer ese tenue, pero autentico sonrojo de sus pómulos?

— ¿Qué me está pasando?

Y quedo en medio de la salita, deslizando sus pensamientos en Sasuke.


	4. Capítulo Tercero

"_**Capítulo Tercero"**_

— ¡Oh, Señor Haruno!

Golpes secos y un eco inconfundible para Sakura.

— Siga, ¡más duro!... ¡más!, ¡ay! ¡Es el mejor!

Sakura coloco las manos en su cadera y negó con una sonrisa, su padre se estaba revolcando con Karin en plena sala y, Karin, no paraba gritar como una demente.

Sakura no pudo evitar transformar esa sonrisa en una semi carcajada.

Esa chica era sucia y se notaba que fingía. ¡Vamos! Sakura se consideraba alguien entendida en estos casos, sabía a la perfección que su padre no era un semental.

Kenta Haruno lanzaba guturales sonidos a los que la rosada sentía un poco de asco. A pesar de ser muy abierta, imaginarse a su papá jadear era algo asqueroso.

Detrás de la puerta, esperaba hacer su entrada un poco más tarde, ingresaría al lugar cuando hayan acabado pero todavía ni se vistiesen.

Ella no se extraño cuando el personal no acudió a su persona apenas piso la entrada, al contrario, solo acrecentó su ya imaginada deducción.

Unos momentos después, todo acabo, y ella ingreso a su casa con su juego de llaves. Levanto la perilla y fingió indignación y sorpresa al encontrar a su padre con medio pantalón levantado y a Karin arreglándose el cabello sobre el sofá, desnuda.

— ¡Padre!— Sakura giro sobre su talón para darle tiempo a vestirse totalmente—. Yo… lamento haber interrumpido, se me hizo un poco tarde.

El Haruno mayor solo abotono su pantalón y le lanzo a Karin un vestido, el cual había comprado esa misma tarde para recompensarle por el pantalón… y los demás favores.

Sakura corrió a su cuarto.

_Toda una escena_- pensó satisfecha.

A ella le gustaba estos momentos, no por la morbosidad que contenía el cuadro, mas bien, por la ventaja sobre futuras peleas con su padre. Se ducho y se vistió para dormir. Ciñéndose ahora a su cama.

Se despertó muy temprano, considerando que durmió a la media noche. Para las cuatro ella ya estaba lista, y fue a tomar café. Su padre también madrugo, pero se hallaba solo, Karin se había ido.

Desayunaban a fueras de la casona, a pesar que el sol apenas daba sus primeros destellos, el aire mezclado con el rocío, eran unos de los momentos más indicados para beber el café.

— He oído que las inversiones en Konoha van por buen tramo. ¿Piensas negociar enserio con esos embaucadores?— Sakura dio un sorbo a su bebida, mientras consultaba esporádicamente a su reloj.

— Para eso tengo a la mente más brillante y fría trabajando conmigo, hija— muy pocas veces la llamaba así, pero ella no le importaba demasiado—. Ya sabes. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Ella muequeo una sonrisa. Prácticamente, con veintitrés años, logro lo que para cualquier hombre se consideraría su meta de la vida.

Ser vicepresidenta de la Corporación Haruno, y no lo logro por el parentesco sanguíneo, al contrario, todo fue por sus meritos. Aunque ayudo un poco ese carácter hostil y serio para los negocios.

— Espero que no interrumpa mis días libres. Ya sabes. El placer y los negocios no se mezclan, padre— hablaba en doble sentido y Kenta Haruno lo pillo, ya que solo frunció un tanto las cejas—. La señorita Karin, presidenta de una pequeña empresa de esa ciudad, ha de estar agradecía por contar con tu apoyo monetario ¿no?

— Y yo con su talento de persuasión. Tenía pensado cosas interesantes con esa joven, pero no te preocupes, personalmente, me encanta librarme a mi manera de las sanguijuelas. Como hombre, aprovechare el máximo sus servicios.

— Se que ella está emocionada con la idea de ser mi madrastra— comento un tanto molesta por la sincera frialdad de su padre—. No crees que debas ser más directo con tus intenciones, detesto tener que tratar con mujeres apodándome como hijas suyas.

Sakura podía ser una mujer cínica y calculadora. Pero odiaba a las mujeres que querían ocupar el puesto de madre, no le importaba su padre en realidad, pero si le enervaba tener que escuchar la bobería de ciertas mujeres que pensaban ganarse a Kenta buscando la ayuda femenina de la familia.

— Bien, ese tema lo resolveré. Pero… no espero que me digas donde estuviste toda la tarde, no lo repitas. Ayer Ayame me llamaba a preguntarme cosas que eran de tu jurisdicción. Te conozco Sakura, eres una chica que aparenta ser sumisa, pero sé que escondes cosas, como yo. No hagas nada que pueda perjudicar a la empresa.

— Claro, padre— fue su escueta respuesta

…

No había ido en el apartamento que compartía con Ino ese fin de semana, tampoco lo hizo el siguiente. Tenía demasiados problemas en la empresa, transacciones que flageaban, cuentas raras y números que no coincidían con su verdadero parecer.

Su celular sonó de vuelta, reconoció en la pantalla el nombre y decidió que era momento de contestar.

— _¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú?_

— Si Ino, soy yo.

Apretó el puente de su nariz, conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿_No sabes lo preocupadas que me tienes?, no has venido hace quince días. Pensé que habías muerto, ya sabes, por todo este tema de la venta de… hielos. ¡Carajo, Sakura! Yo…yo… _

Oía a través del auricular los sollozos de su amiga, Sakura se entumeció. No esperaba esta reacción, ni siquiera esperaba que Ino se recordase de ella, pero se sintió algo agradecida a pesar de todo.

— _Pensé que moriste, me sentí culpable… no debí tratarte mal con lo de Sasuke, tampoco meterme. Él es un chico grande y tú sabes lo que haces, además…_

La voz de Ino se quebró al final y ella no supo que dijo en los últimos instantes.

— Lamento haberte preocupado. Tuve asuntos que resolver, pero esta noche voy al depa— comenzaba a hablar como la joven común, no como la mujer de negocios—. Llevare cerveza y veremos películas, como viejas con gatos.

— _¿Ellas hacen eso? Pero en todo caso…_ _¿Lo prometes?_

— Sip— rió levemente—. No llores, tonta— encontró su voz más sexy para utilizarla—. Llama a Sasuke, tal vez Shikamaru está acostumbrado a ser el mal tercio, pero yo no te complaceré como él lo hace.

— _¡Sakura! ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?_

_Predecible_- cavilo, pero no lo dijo

— Intuición femenina.

— _Necesitaba soporte—_ se defendió—. _Tienes que saber que Sasuke te ha estado buscando, lo preocupaste._

— ¿Enserio?— sonrío cínicamente—. No fue mi intención…

Claro que lo fue. Ella esperaba que con este tiempo de distanciamiento tratar de no sentir nada por él, de conocerlo más afondo. Mentiría si no admitiera que investigo un poco. Sasuke era alguien interesante, nació en Japón pero la mayor parte de su infancia el paso en Italia, provenía de una familia de elevado estatus, solo que por cosas del destino, o irresponsabilidad de su padre, perdieron todo. Su madre murió cuando él tenía quince años y su padre se suicido después de que su compañía cayera en picada. Sasuke actualmente vive con su hermano mayor, Itachi. Quien ya tenía veintidós cuando su madre falleció.

Quien es Itachi no lo sabe tampoco le importaba. Todo centro en Sasuke, aunque admitió que había demasiados cabos sueltos en la historia. Imagina que en algún momento, él pudiera decírselo.

— ¿_Sigues allí?_

— Claro

— _Te decía que debemos dejarnos de ese negocio, ¿Recuerdas a Hikari? Murió la semana pasada, parece que hay un nuevo grupo que se encarga de la venta de estupefacientes y no le gusta competencia_— Sakura casi no le prestaba atención —. _Por eso, mejor lo dejamos… tenia pavor que terminaras de esa manera o que termináramos igual. Además, solo lo hacíamos por gusto…_

— Bien.

— _Sakura, te oyes diferente. Parece que toda esa desbordante locura esta en apagado, ¿Por qué no dices las tonterías que acostumbras?_

Porque estaba trabajando, se dijo. Y aunque le encantaba desinhibirse de su vida real, todo tenía un límite. Estaba considerando que era el momento indicado para hablar con Ino, decir las verdades y tratar de corregir ese error.

Solo había un pequeño problema.

Ella no estaba preparada para dejar de ser Sakura Yamamoto, y no creía que alguien entienda que, ambas Sakuras, eran solo una.

— Estoy algo cansada. Es que… te lo digo en persona. Debo colgar.

Ino estaba con el teléfono colgado al oído, mientras trataba de no preocuparse más, estaba bien y eso debía bastarle. No imagino querer tanto a Sakura, pero era su única amiga, a la única que realmente deseaba contarle su vida, aun no lo hace, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, con la única que se atrevía a ser ella misma.

La grosera e irrespetuosa Ino.

Para ella, las dos eran iguales, hechas con el mismo molde. Solo que Sakura era un enigma demasiado peligroso, se advirtió. No la conocía, confiaba en ella pero realmente no sabía nada de su pasado o su vida. No sabía si tenía casa o si su madre seguía viva, solo que trabajaba para una compañía, nada más.

— Realmente no se que siento por ella— Ino lanzo el teléfono al sofá y trato de no pensar más en Sakura.

…

— ¿Encontraron algo útil?

Itachi Uchiha rechinaba los dientes cada vez que hablaba, él era el mejor detective privado- algo que se gano a pulso- y se negaba que una muchachita tan… vulgar, lo engañara como a esos ilusos hombres, que caían en sus redes y se volvían locos por encontrarla una segunda vez.

— Nada, Itachi-san. En el lugar no encontraron a ninguna mujer con esa descripción. Tal vez, ella ni siquiera siga en la ciudad o el país.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Neji?

— El modos operandi es demasiado detallado, se encarga de ir a lugares que carecen grabaciones de seguridad, no tenemos ninguna foto suya, más que retratos hablados, que cabe destacar suelen diferir entre los hombres ya que estaban un tanto alcoholizados cuando hablaban con ella. Los clientes que te pidieron buscar a la misma persona ni siquiera sabían su nombre, excepto ese tal Kiba ¿Y si solo fue un nombre inventado?— se dio un respiro y prosiguió—. La mente de quien sea esta mujer es demasiado perfeccionista, no deja cabos sueltos, su sicología ante el comportamiento masculino es muy intrigante. Tal vez tenga algún desorden emocional o un fetiche controlado. Cualquiera que sea el caso, buscamos huellas a orillas del mar, sabiendo que siempre serán borradas por las aguas en algún momento. Esos hombres deben resignarse al abandono.

Itachi chasqueo la lengua, odiaba saber que tenía razón, pero se estaba tomando este trabajo algo personal.

Se sentía aludido, en el sentido de cómo se burlaba esa mujer de esos hombres. Sabía que eso era antiprofesional y que muchos investigadores fracasaban por ese motivo.

— ¿Propones que nos retiremos?

Itachi cruzo los brazos y espero una respuesta concisa.

— No, lo que digo es que, si queremos encontrarla, deberíamos estudiarla minuciosamente. Como se iba moviendo, si los hombres que eligió fueron aleatoriamente o tenían rasgos parecidos. Buscar a sujetos que pudieron tener contacto con ella.

— ¿Y crees que yo me pase chupándome el dedo todo este tiempo?— estaba algo enfurecido—. Investigue, Neji. Solo que los lugares que frecuentaban la chica, asistían como trescientas mujeres, todas vestidas para llamar la atención… además, no había muchos con memoria apreciable. Esto realmente es como buscar una novia para Rock Lee.

Por primera vez, en el rostro de Neji paso una breve sonrisa.

— Itachi— lo llamo ante una idea — Tal vez ese sea el problema, solo investigamos los sitios nocturnos que visitaba, si encontráramos alguna pista. Tal vez amigos o algo así.

— Pero no tenemos nada de ella, más que un simple nombre, que déjame decirte, abunda en Japón.

Neji se paro con exabrupto.

—Adelantémonos.

— Escucho sugerencias—respondió Itachi.

— Mañana se inaugura un centro nocturno en Konoha, tal vez busque nuevos horizontes…

— ¿Y pretendes llevar a Kiba o a otro sujeto para que la reconozca?

— No tenemos otra alternativa.

Itachi resolló, no le agradaba para nada tener que depender de un cliente. Pero era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

…

Tomo el tren y tardo un poco más de lo previsto, desistió el pedirle el convertible a su padre. Amaba ese auto con locura, pero sabía que si lo montaba con frecuencia ya podrían notarla y eso no quería que pasara.

Llego al apartamento y se alegro haberse cambiado antes, tenía un jean azul claro y una remera negra al cuerpo. Sencillo y cómodo.

Entro al lugar con su juego de llaves y saludo al entrar.

— ¿Ino?

Una bola amarilla se estrello contra ella, sin poder evitar la dolorosa caída al suelo, Sakura profirió ciertos improperios.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Estas drogada!

— No seas insensible, zorra—Ino, la abrasaba, sin importarle estar en medio el pasillo y sobre ella—. Mierda, ¿Por qué eres tan rara?

— Lo dice la estúpida que esta sobre una chica, en medio del pasillo, gritando sin considerar que tiene vecinos guapos y que posiblemente piensen que es lesbiana.

— Cállate, Sakura— su nariz estaba rozando con la de Sakura, tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban

— No me beses, Ino.

La rubia se sonrojo y se levanto lentamente, nerviosa por lo cerca que había estado de los labios de la rosada. ¿Qué esperaban de ella? Sakura confundiría hasta una oruga, quien se debatiría entre ser un humano o una mariposa.

— Lo dije en broma— añadió luego que Ino se sintiera cohibida—. Estoy feliz que te preocuparas por mí. Incluso tengo algo que confesarte…

— ¡Sakura! Si estábamos a punto de besarnos fue por la caída, ¡yo amo a Shikamaru!

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?— a la rosada le titilaba una vena en la sien— ¡No es sobre eso!

— Que me confundes, Sakura—añadió Ino luego de unos minutos.

Sakura empezaba a carcajearse.

— Las rubias son tan huecas— parloteaba con ganas de sacarla de quicio—. Tan vacías…

—Retira lo dicho, rosadita.

— Mmm, déjame pensarlo. Nop.

A continuación Ino estaba de vuelta en el suelo, junto a Sakura, rodaban como niños jugando a las luchas. Alguien estaba carraspeando, en medio del pasillo. Pero tuvo que hablar para ser notado.

— Me alegra verte con bien, Sakura.

No era una pose realmente buena en la que Sakura se encontraba. Tenía las piernas enredadas con las de Ino y sus manos estaban forcejeando. La cara divertida de Sasuke no paso desapercibida y mucho menos el bolso que traía entre sus manos.

— También me agrada verte, Sasuke.

— Ok— pronuncio Ino— Yo entiendo la indirecta, ya me voy.

Sakura no respondió y Sasuke tampoco. Ambas se levantaron y caminaron hasta él, Ino beso sus mejillas y entro al departamento, mientras que Sasuke esperaba también recibir el saludo de Sakura.

El cual no llego.

— ¿Piensas vivir con nosotras?

Apunto al bolso y él negó levemente.

— No.

— Ah… y porque recorres con eso. ¿Viajaras o algo así?

El sonrió y bajo su bolso frente a la puerta, es decir, el departamento que encara al de las chicas.

Sakura trago saliva al ver cuando incrustaba la llave y giraba el picaporte.

— Seré unos de sus tantos vecinos guapos.

— ¿Enserio? Quiero decir… ¿nos escuchaste?— estaba algo preocupada que oyera ese intercambio de palabras con Ino, pero lo que realmente la tenía en ascuas fue esa noticia tan…perfecta.

— Como medio edificio lo hizo— la invito a pasar con la mirada—. Siéntate.

Sakura observo que el sitio, era un típico departamento de soltero. Sofás de cuero negro, una mesa en el centro, televisor, incluso se podía apreciar un poco de la cocina, que estaba intercomunicada con la sala y tenía la puerta entre abierta y un pasillo, en donde supuso, estaría el acceso a su cuarto.

— Te habrá costado alquilar con los muebles.

— Algo así— respondió levantando los hombros y restándole importancia— Sakura, ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche?

— Bueno, en realidad…

— No te sientas presionada, creo que por eso huiste estas dos semanas— él se hincó y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse atrapada.

— Pero no es tu culpa— comento mientras entraba a la cocina—. Suelo causar esa impresión a las mujeres— Sakura se estaba enfureciendo—. Lo raro es que ellas no se esconden, yo lo hago.

Ok, Sakura era divinamente paciente, pero Sasuke le estaba restregando en su cara lo guapo e irresistible que era y a pesar de ser verdad, ¡no tenía que hacerlo! ¡Esas cosas era ella quien lo hacía!

Ese lado egocéntrico ella no lo conocía, pero… Sakura también jugaba.

— No me preocupo. Tenía asuntos que resolver. Ciertos problemillas que me estorbaban.

— ¿Algún novio resentido?

— ¿Algún motivo por la cual quieras sabes?

— Enserio eres divertida, pero hacerte de la desmemoriada no te cae. No eres rubia.

Sakura recordó lo que le expreso a Ino.

— ¡Hey! Ese comentario fue ofensivo.

Mira quien lo dice.

Ella se mantuvo en el sofá, esperando comprender que sabe el diablo, es decir, esperaba por Sasuke. Tendría que ganar algo de terreno, pero no quería presionarlo, él parecía todo una maquina pero no lo entendía con claridad, la vez que lo beso, él parecía ser primerizo y eso la desconcertaba, ya que él es tan galante y seductor sin proponérselo.

Su teoría tuvo más fundamento cuando le había ofrecido jugo de naranja y extendía el vaso con masculina elegancia. El roce de dedos la torno un poco acelerada…o más bien al incauto de su pecho.

Sasuke dio una sonrisa apenas apreciable, sus ojos tenían un color demasiado vivido e intenso… todo le parecía en superlativo.

— ¿Sakura?— coloco su vaso en la mesa del centro y Sakura lo imito.

— Ajá— estaba mirando sus labios, no despego sus orbes de allí.

El magnetismo era demasiado obvio, Sakura lamió su labio inferior y se mordió ligeramente después de la pasada, Sasuke no la sedujo, sus labios lo hicieron solitos.

Y ella se sintió ligeramente intimidada.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, esperando algún comentario mordaz y muy bien estructurado, como lo hizo durante su primer encuentro con ella. Pero se estaba mintiendo, ella no hablaba por lo mismo que él no despega su vista de ella.

Tensión sexual.

Ya era la segunda vez que ella lo incitaba sin vestir con ropas calientes.

Él trataba de serenarse, no podía abordarla de nuevo, sería poco sutil pero algo que realmente le urgía.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba, no rompió el contacto visual. Empezaba a acalorarse, sus manos sudabas en busca de brindar caricias.

_¡Al diablo el autocontrol!_- esbozaron al mismo tiempo internamente.

Y él fue quien se lanzo a besarse, su mano derecha acaricio su mejilla y el izquierdo la atraía hacia él. Sakura se llevo ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y acariciaba su cabello, el beso fue superficial, mas labios que otra acción.

Pero Sakura estuvo excluida del sexo durante demasiado tiempo. Esas dos semanas se pasaba pensando en Sasuke, aunque lo niegue, aunque no quiera sentir algo por él, sabía que sucumbiría ante el deseo.

Tomo la iniciativa y aprovecho que Sasuke la ceñía a su cuerpo y lo monto. Mientras tomaba de sus mejillas y lamia el labio del sujeto. Sasuke apretó su lengua y Sakura abrió la boca, dejando que su lengua recorriera su cavidad, estaba agitada, demasiado excitada y comenzó a rozar con el sexo del moreno. Su jean era un poco grueso pero eso no impidió no sentir algo duro y abultado, sabía que Sasuke estaba feliz de verla.

Sasuke movía ligeramente sus caderas y embestía lento. Su mano viajaba desde su espalda hasta sus nalgas y su lengua simulaba penetraciones.

Si quería volverla loca, él lo estaba logrando.

Ella empezó a besar su cuello, y le brindo un chupón que hizo gemir al moreno, o fue porque ella se apretó más a su pene. Bueno, ella no lo sabía con exactitud, pero se sentía tan bien el miembro caliente entre su sexualidad y la tela. Algo nuevo, innovador y demasiado ardiente.

La boca de Sasuke la busco de vuelta, sus manos tocaban su trasero y las incitaban a moverse más rápido, más cerca… necesitaba más.

La rosada complació, podía admitir incluso que la glande de Sasuke, revestido de la tela del pantalón, ingresaba en la superficie de su sexo.

Ella intensifico el placer, deslizándose de manera circular y Sasuke no paraba, frenético, bestial, casi inhumano, Sakura se preguntaba de donde provenía tanta fuerza si ella era quien lo cabalgaba.

Y lo sintió.

Sus paredes vaginales se estrecharon, su piernas tambalearon y casi perdió el equilibro, si Sasuke no la estuviera besando y sus brazos no la estuviesen rodeando, con suerte caería sobre la alfombra.

Sentía como su cuerpo vibro, y siguió besándolo. Se repondría, pero esta vez debía ser en una cama… desnuda.

La parte baja le dolía, sí, le dolía porque tuvo un orgasmo sin ninguna penetración profunda.

¿Acaso era eso posible?

— Sakura— llamo Sasuke, mientras ella le desprendía los botones de su camisa.

Ataco su boca, no quería escucharlo. Sabía que él pararía con toda esas boludeses de la moral y esa mierda.

Él volvió a sostenerla entre sus brazo, solo que la levanto y la apoyo sobre el sofá. Él tomaba el control.

Ella enredo sus piernas en su cintura, él lamia su cuello.

— Me haces cometer locuras— susurro en su oído, deleitándole con su voz gruesa y estimulante.

— Pues, tú me provocas.

Seguía contorneando su musculosa espalda, cuando él volvió a detenerse.

— Debemos parar.

— ¿Por qué?— estaba algo molesta, el siempre le hacía desaires

— Porque…

No la conocía ¿cierto? Pues, ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere y él no será la excepción.

Rozo su pene con su mano y eso fue suficiente pare que se callara y mordisqueara su pecho sobre su remera

Fue tan… erótico.

— Sasuke, beberías cerrar tú…

Pararon en seco, Sakura escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke.

— Puerta…yo, vuelvo en otro momento.

La voz, según Sakura, se había ido y suspiro aliviada. Pero frunció el cejo cuando Sasuke se apartaba.

— Así que era "eso"—menciono la rosada, un poco decepcionada que la hayan detenido.

— Itachi es mi hermano mayor. Yo tengo unos papeles que me pidió guardar. Venia por ellos.

Sakura estaba despeinada, irritada y enfadada.

— Yo… ¡Dios! Sakura eres un peligro para mi salud física y mental— agitaba su cabello, reprochándose más así mismo que a la rosada.

De pronto su malhumor adquirido, desapareció.

— Gracias— La sonrisa angelical que le dio no hizo más otra cosa que volver a encenderlo.

— Creo que debo buscar los papeles y dárselos. Su pedido fue urgente.

— Claro— se levanto y rozo sus labios— Nos vemos Sasuke-kun.

Él pensaba en ella, la veía salir, sabía que no podía marcarse otra debilidad.

Las experiencias tienen que servir para algo.


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

"_**Capítulo Cuarto"**_

— _Puta…mi puta _— rasposa, terrorífica. Sakura colgó antes de seguir escuchando esa voz.

— ¿Pero qué mierda es esto?— observo su celular y casi la aventó.

Considerando unos segundos, se detuvo y espero encontrar el registro del número que le llamo.

(_Sin número_)- decía en la pantalla y casi dio un grito, el maldito tenía una línea privada.

Trato de relajarse, tenía un cúmulo de papeles en frente y debía gestionarlos. No podía permitirse que una simple llamada la perturbara. Además, pudo ser una simple broma.

Pero esa voz… le produjo escalofríos y un miedo nuevo. Escuchar su respiración agitada y leves gemido, luego esa frase… le recordó cuando tenía quince.

Fueron sus mismas palabras, las que utilizo su atracador.

Su vista viajo a su muñeca y eran aproximadamente las seis, ya estaba a poco de salir de la compañía e irse a su apartamento.

Se enfrascaba en cosas buenas y eso incluía a Sasuke. Pensaba en una manera de comenzar su "terapia" que ella misma se impuso, pero no lo iba lograr si solo tenía sexo con ropa. Aunque… si ella analizaba, de eso se trata alejarse de lo convencional, quizás por eso sucumbió al éxtasis del orgasmo.

Se mojaba simplemente recordándolo.

Se levanto y dejo todos esos papeles en el escritorio. Al salir de su oficina le encargo a su secretaria que guardara esos papeles, que ella los verificaría el lunes, y también que al acabar eso, se puede retirar. Camino cartera en mano hasta el ascensor y sonrío cuando un guapo ejecutivo atajo las puertas para que entrase.

Al llegar a la planta baja, saco sus llaves. Desconecto la alarma de su vehículo e inspiro profundo.

Por nada del mundo se perdería de esa inauguración, más aun si iba en compañía de Sasuke.

…

La música retumbando, el olor a sudor y cerveza inundaba el aire que circulaba en el sitio. Sakura apretó la mano de Sasuke, para que la sienta ya que se notaba algo incomodo, él profirió un monosílabo y con eso, Sakura entendió que no le gustaba estos lugares y era un santo o que tuvo una mal experiencia… ella se inclinaba por la segunda.

Por apertura del lugar, tenían que tener reservaciones, Sakura ya había previsto eso, pero para Ino. Se extraño cuando ella rechazo la invitación y ya que le debía una salida a Sasuke… solo se lo dijo.

Él había dicho que si, pero no se mostró muy convencido.

— Si quieres, puedes irte— acabó mencionando Sakura, al oído de Sasuke—. Pero yo, me quedare.

No es que fuera una perra egoísta…bueno, si lo era.

Él solo sujeto su cintura y lo ciño a su cuerpo, para susurrarle.

— Esta noche, estaré contigo. Hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

Apresada por los labios del moreno, ella soltaba leves suspiros. Y tuvieron que alejarse cuando Sakura sintió un bulto aplastando su vientre.

— Y creo que otro también ¿no?— se mofó y le sonrío a Sasuke.

— Hmp— ella ignoro su respuesta…

— Ven Sasuke… bailemos.

Había escogido un vestido de seda para esa noche, no traía puesto ropa interior, pues, arruinaría su vestimenta. Así que cuando Sasuke palpo su cadera, ya tenía pervertidas ideas.

El reggaeton retumbaba en sus oídos y Sakura nunca se espero que él fuese un bailarín nato. Su camisa negra abierta hasta que se notaban sus vellos y su tonificado pectoral, su jean ajustaba su retaguardia, provocando ciertos elogios por parte de algunas féminas, a quienes no les importaba recibir miradas asesinas de su acompañante.

Él es tan sexy y… bueno, Sakura sabía que estaba demasiado bueno. Hasta para su salud mental, pero aun no se explicaba su comportamiento… ¡tendría como veintisiete!

Y parecía sin experiencia… como si todo fuese nuevo.

Pero aprendía rápido.

El perreo era algo que no sabía cómo llevar a cabo, Sasuke observaba a parejas de su costado… perreando y moviéndose a compás de la música. Sakura noto esto y le tomo de sus manos.

— Solo sígueme.

Acaricio su rostro y tomo ambas mano para que esta vez no solo roce su cadera, sino que permanezca allí. Ella giro y enfrento sus nalgas con la pelvis de Sasuke. Meneo a los costados e incitaba a que él también se moviera.

— Sakura— rugió él— ¿Se supone que esto sea así?—. Ella lo encaro y lo miro a los ojos. Para luego, acercarse y sisearle.

— Imagina que me penetras al ritmo de la música. Con movimientos circulares, tócame… siénteme. El reggaeton es algo parecido a hacer el amor con ropa… solo que tienes una excusa para hacerlo en público— rozo sus labios con los de él—. ¿Lo intentas?

No fue necesaria esa pregunta, ya que él la adjunto a su cadera y movía su pelvis, era demasiado bueno, o eso pensó Sakura, su cintura estaba en armonía con todo su cuerpo y él, lejos de parecer inexperto, parecía haberse burlado de la rosada.

— Y yo pensé que no sabias…

— Es la primera vez— dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello— Lo juro por…

— ¿Dios?— indago la rosada al sentir que el dejo de besarla y hablar.

— Itachi

— ¿Por Itachi?— asevero Sakura.

Ella fijo su mirada al frente, y reacciono a lo que dijo Sasuke. Su hermano estaba a unos metros de allí…con Kiba.

— Oh, mierda— injurio.

— Si te incomoda mi hermano, podemos irnos.

— ¿Incomodarme?— replanteo Sakura— o si…claro, aun estoy algo avergonzada.

— Voy a llamar a un taxi, espérame aquí.

— Claro.

Se retorcía en nerviosismo, ¿Qué haría si Kiba la reconocía? Todos sus planes se irían al tacho, por supuesto.

No espero mucho y siguió a Sasuke, pero cuando lo diviso a lo lejos hablaba con su hermano.

_¿En qué puto momento lo alcanzo?_

Dispuesta a evadirlos, camino hacia la pista de baile. Encontrándose con Kiba.

— Sakura… Toda una coincidencia— la envolvió en un abraso y ella solo se separo a la fuerza—. Pareces que no estás feliz de verme, como la primera vez…

— Déjame en paz— volteo hacia la salida, pero la mano de Kiba la detuvo— ¿No entiendes que no te quiero hablar?

— Pero Sakura, yo, quisiera pedirte para salir. Es que desapareciste de repente y… me volviste loco, nena.

— ¿No lo entiendes?— exclamo para ser oída, ya que por más que le hablase al oído, parecía que no captaba nada—. Era solo joda de una noche, un desliz… simple y quizás debas preguntarte porque te abandone sin decírtelo, me desagradaste, no llenaste mis expectativas…

— Maldita perra— siseo enfurecido ¡tanto sacrificio había sido en vano!—. No me veras la cara de imbécil— la golpeo cuando apretó su cuerpo al suyo y la arrastraba hacia los baños.

— ¡Suéltame! Puto de mierda…— forcejeaba y se movía hacia todas las direcciones.

— Te demostrare… que de puto, no tengo ni el pelo— lamió su cara cuando la metió al baño.

Sakura estaba algo aterrada, no mentiría y más aun cuando Kiba se desprendía los pantalones y le subió la falda.

— ¡Déjame!— rogaba, mientras un tipo salió del baño, y le sonrío con complicidad a Kiba.

— Suerte con la yegua, hermano— Sakura no pudo creer que esto le pasara ¡porque el tipo más inmoral es el único que observaba esto!

Al salir, Kiba procedió a quitarse la palpitante verga y Sakura sabía que debía hacer de todo para salvarse.

Incluso degradarse.

Cosa que no hacía con frecuencia.

— Kiba, yo… te deje porque eras demasiado bueno.

Él le miro interrogante pero asintiendo para que continuase.

— Fuiste el mejor, enserio. Solo que tuve miedo, ya sabes, de depender de ti y tu…amigo.

Aunque su voz le temblaba y sus lágrimas combatían por caer, él parecía creerle.

— Además— se acerco más el—. No me llamo Sakura, soy Hikari— menciono al recordar a esa pobre muchacha— Y yo…

— Tú… — invito a que prosiguiera, ya que ella estaba pegada a él, con sus labios rozándose.

No supo de donde quito el valor necesario, pero estuvo feliz de obtenerlo.

Kiba abrió los ojos y grito fuertemente, Sakura le había dado un rodillazo en su pene, justo sin nada de protección. Empezó a retorcerse y caer al suelo.

—…te romperé las bolas por aprovechado, ¡imbécil!— lo pateo, incrustando el tacón en su abdomen. Estaba tan feliz y contenta de cobrarle, pero su cordura le advirtió que debía salir.

Ahora.

Fuera del baño corrió donde se suponía que Sasuke la esperaría.

Estaba agitada y temblaba. No podía ser que le sucediera lo mismo… por segunda vez.

Se abrasaba así misma, observando en todos lados. Aterrándose por la sola idea que Kiba se levantara y la encontrara.

— Aquí estas— Sasuke toco su hombro y ella se sobre salto, pero al reconocerlo lo abraso fuertemente.

— Vámonos, por favor— mencionaba mientras sollozaba.

— ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba? Sakura responde— pero ella callo, Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo la abraso en silencio y la llevo hasta el taxi.

Durante todo el viaje al apartamento no hablaron. Sasuke la sostenía mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Llegaron a su destino, él pago al taxista y subieron a los cuartos.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Solo esta noche.

Sasuke asintió, ingreso la llave a la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

— ¿No quieres nada de beber?

— Agua. Gracias Sasuke— él sabía que no lo agradecía por el agua, pero aun así fue a traerlo.

Bebió lentamente, se serenaba con saber que Sasuke la vigilaba.

— Puedo tomar un baño, solo… para estar limpia Sasuke— esto ya lo había preocupado.

Ella se puso de pie, caminando detrás de él, le dio unas toallas y una camiseta suya, lo único que cubriría todo su cuerpo.

Él no soportaba estar de comprensivo, quería saber, entender. Solo la había dejado unos minutos ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?

Sakura tomo las cosas y se propuso a ingresar cuando las manos de Sasuke la detuvieron y la obligaron a enfrentarlo.

— Dime que no te paso nada, dime que no te hicieron daño. Asegúrame eso y no te preguntare nada más.

Sakura se debilito, sus rodillas no respondían y perdían fuerza. Su peso la llevo abajo, pero no sintió el suelo. Sasuke la sostuvo.

La apretó a él, posesivamente y con cuidado. Como si tratase con la cosa más delicada e importante de su mundo. Sakura tenía los ojos aguados de nuevo. Pero resistió, y dijo:

— Fue mi culpa, Sasuke. Te lo diré luego, pero ahora…quiero estar limpia.

Él la ayudo a tenderse de pie y caminar al baño, luego prosiguió a desvestirse y calzar su pantaloncillo.

Minutos después, Sakura salió del baño, con el cabello húmedo. Sasuke ya se había acostado en la cama y leía un libro, aunque su concentración no estaba realmente en ello. Sakura levanto las sabanas y se recostó a su lado.

Él dejo lo que hacía para observarla. Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que ella hablo.

— ¿Me abrasarías, Sasuke?— el extendió el brazo y ella se acurruco en su cuerpo.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y respiraba su fragancia tan masculina, que pronto se quedo dormida. Él sin embargo, se sentía impotente, incapaz de proteger a Sakura. Ya que cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado fue su culpa…o eso pensaba.

— Espero que no sea lo que imagino.

Después de un debate interno, solo se dedico a observa su rostro. Tan angelical y dulce, totalmente otra sin ese maquillaje y ropas ajustadas y él la prefería así.

Quizás porque de esta manera la conoció, o porque solo era una manera suya de apreciar la belleza. No lo sabía, pero de lo que realmente estaba seguro es que, de apoco, se estaba volviendo adicto a ese rostro y eso…no era bueno.


	6. Capítulo Quinto

"_**Capítulo Quinto"**_

Se había despertado solo, eso de alguna u otra forma lo molesto.

Sakura realmente estaba mal.

No entendió como quisiese su comportamiento, esa chica lo confundía. Era bipolar y algo rara, parecía siempre huir de él y eso, de cierta manera, solo aumentaba sus ganas de conocerla a fondo.

Decidió despabilarse y cambiarse, Itachi probablemente este molesto ya que lo planto a último momento y ni siquiera se disculpo.

Bufo enfadado consigo mismo, rememorando.

En el momento que vio a Sakura desde lejos, con la mirada insegura y el cuerpo temblándole no tuvo más que otra opción que ignorar a Itachi y correr a su encuentro.

¿Por qué se comportaba estúpidamente?

No quería ni pensar en posibilidades con una respuesta a esa pregunta, eso sería dar por sentado que abrió su corazón.

Y él aun no estaba listo.

Sin darse cuenta ya había girado el grifo de la ducha y el agua se esparcía sobre su piel.

Minutos después ya estaba completamente vestido y saliendo de su departamento.

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

La voz de encantadora lo obligo a girar.

—Hmp.

Sakura sonrió y dio un sorbo a su chocolatada.

—Parece que nos levantamos con mal humor ¿no?

Él la escaneo con la mirada, aun llevaba puesta su ropa y sus mejillas se ruborizaban por el vapor de lo que bebía.

—Solo tenias café—explico luego de un momento—Suelo aburrirme con frecuencia —apunto notando que él no entendió esa indirecta.

—A mí solo me gusta el café, tiendo a tener gustos fijos.

Sakura abrió la boca para responder con algo inteligente pero la cerro al no saber que decirle.

Había sido un golpe indirecto a su persona.

Y él ni cuenta se daba…

—Siento que lo hacemos todo al revés…—pensó en voz alta.

Sasuke levanto la ceja derecha, dando hincapié a que ella siguiese lo que afirmaba.

Esta mañana se sintió…curioso.

Sakura entendió que él la escuchaba, no podía fingir demencia y callar, entonces antes de decir algo, ya le había quitado la llave a Sasuke e ingreso a su sala.

—Eres demasiado escurridiza—puntuó.

—Gracias— esbozó con una pequeña sonrisa… aunque no sabía si fue un alago.

Bajo su taza en la mesa del centro y palmeo el espacio que sobro del sofá.

Sasuke solo la incitaba a hablar con la mirada.

Ella no tuvo otra opción más que comenzar a explicar.

—Primero, nos conocimos… hasta allí estábamos bien, después todo se entrevero.

— ¿Cómo que se entreveraron cosas?

Él dio unos pasos y se ubico donde ella le indico.

Sakura se posiciono de manera graciosa, queriendo darse un aire filosófico.

— Por ejemplo, después de conocernos nos besamos, luego tuvimos un encuentro casi intimo, vino la cita, dormí contigo, llevo tu ropa y aun no tuvimos sexo y no hablamos sobre nosotros… ¿no es raro?

—Raro es lo que dices.

Ella frunció el cejo, él solo seguía mirándola.

—"Casi intimo"—repitió sus palabras— ¿Qué se debería entender por esa frase?

Ella lo escudriño con la mirada.

Se estaba burlando de ella, lo notaba por su mirada porque su cara seguía imperturbable, ella inflo sus mejillas para demostrar su indignación… pero no soporto durante mucho tiempo, ya que luego sonrió.

Contra la boca de Sasuke.

…

Volvió a marcar su número.

_¿En donde se metió ese tipo?-_pensó frustrado- _Sabia que era una mala idea._

Neji ingreso sin llamar, su rostro presentaba augurios de buenas noticias.

—Lograste hablar con Kiba— Neji asintió y el chasqueo su lengua.

—No quiere seguir en la búsqueda, solo dijo que se canso.

Itachi odiaba que sucedieran estas cosas.

Demonios, su trabajo se veía comprometido en esto. ¿Cómo se supone que la encontrara siendo que el único imbécil que la conoce ya no está interesado?

—Pero dio un dato importante.

— ¿Que dato?

El oji blanco sonrió.

—Kiba la vio en el antro.

— ¿En qué momento?

—No fue muy preciso, pero por lo que note la chica no estuvo feliz de verlo. Dejo un retrato hablado más fiable.

—Ese es el dato importante—recalco por el retrato.

—No.

A Itachi se le agotaba la paciencia.

—Resúmete.

—Le dijo que se llamaba Hikari. Eso disminuye el número de mujeres en la lista, tenemos como veinte personas con ese nombre que fueron al antro esa noche, datos totalmente seguros ya que por ser la apertura del lugar necesitabas reservaciones y solo lo puedes realizar con tu nombre y número de cedula.

—Bien, ahora solo debemos encontrar quien se relaciona mejor con el retrato, encarpetar la información y cerrar la maldita investigación.

—Si, Itachi-san.

Después de realizar llamadas y finiquitar detalles, Itachi esperaba que Sasuke lo llamara.

No supo nada de él después que se fuera de manera precipitada de la discoteca y tampoco se preocupo en llamarlo.

_A pesar de todo lo que paso, él ya es un adulto._ _Debe apaleárselas solo._

Se removió inquieto luego de ese pensamiento, no podía ser tan insensible. Sasuke vivía en el pasado, quisiese o no, aunque él diga con frecuencia que es Itachi quien lo hace, no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que él padece, día a día, fingiendo indiferencia.

…

— ¿Y tus padres, Sasuke?—Sakura presiono la taza que sus dedos circundaban, ella sabia su pasado, pero de manera tosca, solo hechos, quería saber como lo había tomado él.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, viendo una película. Después de besarse Sakura, increíblemente y ante todo pronóstico, le dijo que no quería apresurar las cosas, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. Ella abrasaba sus rodillas y el mando su cabeza para tras, su mano derecha viajo a su frente, masajeando esas zona.

—Murieron.

Su respuesta fue tan escueta y sonó tan fría que ella decidió dejar de hablar del tema, Sasuke aun no estaba preparado.

— ¿Y los tuyos, Sakura?

Ella junto su cuerpo al torso de Sasuke y se recostó sobre él, el mantenía su cabeza en la misma posición y aun observaba el techo.

—Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña y mi padre… bueno el sigue vivo. Mantenemos una relación no tan cariñosa, pero estamos bien.

Él no respondió.

Luego de alguno segundos, él se enderezo y camino a la puerta.

—Debo salir, Sakura. Podemos retomar esto en otra ocasión.

—Claro.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y Sakura salió veloz y antes que él pronuncie alguna palabra lo beso rápidamente y corrió a su departamento, dejando atontado al Uchiha por ese acto tan encantador y sutil, casi infantil si le preguntan.

…

Un mes después todo cambio, de manera inesperada. Sakura se veía seguido con el joven, solían salir cada viernes y los fines de semanas eran exclusivos para ellos.

Ino comenzó a molestarse, Sakura la tenía más que olvidada y eso la enfurecía.

Sasuke y Sakura nunca volvieron a mencionar algo de su pasado, Sakura por vergüenza y Sasuke por simplemente no recordar nada con claridad.

Siempre había momentos que ella quería decirle la verdad, quien era, como sucedieron las cosas, porque le mentía sobre su verdadera familia de procedencia, pero tenía miedo.

Miedo que Sasuke se fijara solo en su dinero.

Pero ella decidió ser valiente, y estaba dispuesta a contárselo.

Esa misma noche.

Se preguntaran si han intimado, pues, lastimosamente con todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no tuvieron la oportunidad.

Si no era Ino quien los interrumpía con una sonrisa falsa y dolores inexistentes, era Itachi con llamadas, hasta Naruto quien los molestaba para tener salidas dobles.

Realmente por eso estaban algo frustrados.

Por otro lado Sakura no para de recibir llamadas fantasmales, ella temblaba cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, jadeando, deseoso. Nunca menciono esto a nadie, era su pasado persiguiéndola y ella debía dejar de huir y enfrentarlo, pero no podía.

No ahora que sentía que amaba a alguien.

Habia preparado una cena, en el departamento de Sasuke, él llegaría a las nueve aproximadamente.

Nunca le pregunto que trabajaba o que hacía, solo se hizo la idea que él tal vez estaría en una oficina.

Escucho la cerradura y sonrió por haber conseguido la copia con Naruto, ese tipo aunque le parecía algo estúpido era buena gente.

— ¿Qué es esto?—murmuro caminando hasta Sakura.

—Una sorpresa…

Sasuke apreso sus labios, la beso de una manera tan brusca que le dolió un poco a Sakura.

— ¿Algo malo sucedió?—pregunto luego que se separan, él negó levemente.

Sakura sabía que no le estaba siendo sincero.

—Sasuke, prepare pasta, se que adoras cualquier cosa con tomate.

Le tomo de la mano para guiarlo al comedor, donde las velas eran lo único que iluminaba los platos y la mesa románticamente preparada.

—Esta faceta tuya no la conocía.

Sakura se sonrojo.

Sasuke la estiro hacia él y le levanto el mentón, besando sus mejillas y acercándose al lóbulo de su oreja dijo:

—No me gustan las cenas, pero creo que soportare.

Sakura lo golpeo levemente.

—Tranquila fiera—tomo sus manos y las beso—Todo se soporta si tu estas incluida.

Sakura comenzaba a sentir ganas de vomitar.

Todo el valor que acumulo se desparramaba al suelo con las palabras de Sasuke.

Comenzaron a cenar, reían a momentos, Sakura por todo este tiempo que compartieron noto que Sasuke no era alguien tan comunicativo, si hablaba era porque deseaba algo y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

A Sasuke le gustaba ser sarcástico, también irónico. Sakura siempre era unas de las pocas personas con las cuales el podía desarrollar una conversación interesante por ese mismo motivo.

Había llegado el momento.

—Sasuke, debo confesarte algo.

El frunció el cejo pero se relajo al instante.

Era tan difícil saber cuando algo realmente lo perturbaba.

—Yo no soy la persona que imaginas— Sasuke retrocedió su silla ella solo observaba—.Escúchame, por favor.

Sasuke se había levantado.

—Sasuke, espera.

Él siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala.

—No soy Sakura Yamamoto, soy Sakura Haruno— estaba amenazante a llorar, su voz se atoraba en su garganta.

Él no decía nada.

—Lo siento, no quise mentirte. No quería que te fijaras en mí por mi…

—Lárgate— mascullo serio.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz, otra vez, la traición, lo engañaron de vuelta…

Recordó a sus padres.

Bastardos…

Su cabeza comenzaba a presionarle, venia una lluvia de recuerdos que él no se imaginaba que poseía, su madre abrasándolo, sus padre felicitándolo.

Todo iba muy bien, todo perfecto.

_Haruno._

Ese apellido hizo brotar todas sus memorias, maldita sea.

—_Kenta Haruno es tu amante._

—_No...No._

— _¡Maldita perra!_

La primera vez que vio a su padre lastimar a su madre, Mikoto.

Y la primera en que su padre le había pegado a él.

— _¡Cobarde!_

—_Cállate, madre._

—_Pero…Sasuke-kun el te lastimo._

—_Cállate._

Sasuke defendió a su madre, se limpio el hilo de sangre que corría por su labio.

—_No te atrevas a llorar por ella—bramo con la mirada cargada de odio._

_Su padre había asistido al funeral de su madre._

—_Sasuke— Itachi se interpuso entre su él y su padre—No deshonres a Mikoto con una pelea._

Tenía quince, no podían culparlo por ser tan hormonal y animal.

Odio a su padre durante cinco años, y el día que descubrió que él tenia razón, que su madre si engañaba a su padre, lo encontró colgado de una cuerda que pendía del techo.

Se suicido en medio de su sala.

—_No pudo con la culpa—mencionó Itachi—Sabe que Mikoto no hubiera muerto si él la hubiera auxiliado._

_Ella murió en un accidente domestico, cayo de la escaleras. Ella era una mujer sensible. No soporto la caída._

—_No…_

—_Lo sabes Sasuke._

—_Ella lo engaño._

— _¿Y eso lo justifica?_

Apretó los puños y gimió de dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

—Lárgate.

_Ella fue su perdición._

—Pero Sasuke…

— ¡Que te marches!

_Igual que Sakura lo es para él._

La vio correr con lagrimas en los ojos, dejo de verla. Solo supo que se fue cuando escucho la puerta azotándose.

—_Sasuke sufriste un accidente._

_Observo sus manos, tenia raspaduras y su cuerpo le ardía._

—_Hmp._

—_Sí, está bien. Eres el de siempre—Itachi sonrió y golpeo la frente de su hermano._

—_Idiota._

—_El hospital se encara de ti, vendré a verte dentro de unas horas._

_Sasuke no aguanto y pregunto._

— _¿Y nuestros padres?_

_Itachi se paralizo en el acto._

— _¿Qué dices?_

—_Donde están._

—_Ellos murieron._

_Sasuke desfiguro su rostro._

—_Cierto—razonó—Sabia que no debían viajar en ese avión._

_Itachi no supo que responderle._

—_Fue tu culpa Itachi._

_Él cerró los ojos y lo dejo hablando solo._

— _¡Itachi!_

_Esa noche Itachi descubrió que nada le hizo el accidente, todo lo producía su imaginación._

_La situación empeoraba día tras día, y ya que Sasuke era menor de edad no tuvo más que internarlo en un sanatorio._

_Él tenía un permiso especial y estudiaba a distancia, solo salía del sanatorio para los exámenes, eso duro casi cinco años._

_Hace un año que se reivindico en la sociedad y desde entonces nunca más hablaron de sus padres._

_Lo que Itachi no sabía era que él, para salir reprimió todo sus posibles recuerdos._

Que explotaron hoy, junto a Sakura.

—Con razón llamaste mi atención—clamaba Sasuke mientras colocaba sus dedos en su mentón, pensando—Eres la hija de Haruno y mi presa.

Se encamino a su dormitorio y una mueca irónica surco sus labios.

La revancha se aproximaba.


	7. Capítulo Sexto

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado!_

_Primero, quiero pedir disculpas por el monumental atraso y segundo quiero que disfruten del capitulo ; )_

…

Ino fruncía el cejo molesta, acariciando la lacia y larga cabellera de la rosada, susurrando palabras alentadoras mientras oía a Sakura.

—Yo lo siento, realmente mi intención no fue herirles. Solo quería estar segura, solo quería ser feliz—Sakura hipo y empapaba la pijama azul de Ino con sus lagrimas— ¿Me perdonaste de verdad Ino?

Su nula respuesta provoco que volviera a gemir llorosa, se sentía mal… demasiado para su propio bienestar.

—Claro que si, tonta—susurro su amiga, pegando sus labios a su cabeza—.Quiera o no admitirlo, sabía que algo escondías, pero en esa época realmente no me importaba conocer tus secretos, ahora, sin embargo, estoy feliz que decidieras decírmelos. Creo que esto solidifico nuestra amistad.

—¿Realmente fue tan importante contarles esto?—pregunto de improvisto, cuestionándose más a si misma que a la rubia.

Ino junto más sus cejas al escuchar la pregunta en plural.

—Maldición, Sakura. Sabes bien lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que me importa Sasuke. Solo…

Sakura se aparto de su amiga, observando su rosto, escrutándola en una profunda examinación, intentando descifrar su repentino silencio y determinar la razón más probable de su enojo.

—¿Ino?

—Solo lo hiciste por Sasuke ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?—molesta, se enderezo del sofá y rápidamente le dio la espalda—.Sasuke es lo único que te motivo a contarme esto ¿verdad?

Sakura tembló, sintió que aquella chica que la abraso, apenas término de confesarle su secretito, desapareció de sus ojos y, en cambio, otra usurpo su lugar.

—Ino—la llamo y quiso tocarla, pero ella se alejo—.Lo siento, por favor, lo siento.

—Yo lo siento más y, ¿Sabes que es lo peor?—añadió, sin un átomo de verdadera molestia en su voz—Yo no quería que Sasuke y tú estuvieran juntos por egoísmo, sabia, de manera casi irracionalmente posible, que ustedes dos me dejarían de lado, lo harían durante todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos y en el momento en el cual alguno de ustedes fallaran, me utilizarían. Lo sabía y aun así no te creí capas…

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?— confundida, incrusto sus dedos en su brazo, obligándola a girar— ¿Qué me quieres decir, Ino?

— ¡Soy tu amiga!—reforzó su grito y la sostuvo de sus codos—¡Maldición, Sakura! Soy tu amiga, y duele saber tus cosas después de que con Sasuke se te salieran de control y necesites alguien que te diga que él te perdonara.

Sakura sintió su dolor engrapado en sus ojos azules.

—Lo siento—repetía—Discúlpame… por favor. Realmente no lo pensé de esa manera. No pensé que te sintieras ofendida o algo así, incluso imagine que estaba bien. Pensé que podía solucionarlo, que él reaccionaria bien y que eso me ayudaría a decírtelo con la certeza de que reaccionarias igual.

Ino arqueo su boca, elevando sus comisuras y estirando los labios, Sakura la miro con intriga y suplicante a la vez, necesitaba realmente que Ino la perdonara para que de una vez terminara con esto.

Sakura inflo sus cachetes en un mohín cómico cuando Ino rió a carcajadas, sosteniéndose de su estomago y luchando, de manera poco notable, contra su propia risa. Sakura sonrió al final, supuso que al menos esta discusión tomaba otro rumbo.

—Realmente lo sientes, perra rosa—la rubia paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y la apego a ella—. Espero que no me mientas, realmente me he sentido muy ignorada estos últimos tiempos…

— ¿Perra rosa? ¿Quiere decir que ya estamos bien?

Su amiga la apretó contra sí misma, imposibilitando un espacio de separación.

—Sabes que esto solo sucederá raras veces ¿no?—susurro Ino contra su hombro, refiriéndose al abraso—. No te acostumbres.

—Creo que otra es la que se acostumbra a pagarse como chicle a mí.

Volvieron a reír aun abrasadas.

—¡Oh, Dios! Quédense así, esto es excitante—barboto casi sin aliento Shikamaru, quien se recostaba en el marco del portal.

Ambas se separaron al instante e Ino fulmino con la mirada a su novio, que por lo visto, pretendía ser ex novio.

—Es un pervertido—le dijo Sakura al oído, ya que Shikamaru aun seguía observándolas de manera lujuriosa—.Lo supe desde que te vi dentro de ese caliente baby doll. Él es un sucio.

—A mí me gusta—profirió avergonzada y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Tú eres una puerca, es obvio que te guste—antes de recibir un alarido y futuros estirones de pelo, corrió a su dormitorio.

La rubia espero que esté dentro de su cuarto para enfrentar a su novio.

—Idiota Shikamaru—camino hacia su novio y le pego—. ¿Cómo me dices esas cosas?

Él sonrió realmente como idiota, con los ojos cansados y algo fastidiados.

—¿Enserio estas celosa?—pregunto, estirándola y besándola con necesidad y, a pesar de todas las negativas de Ino, termino correspondiendo y arrastrándolo hacia su habitación.

…

—_¿Salimos esta noche? Ya sabes, es viernes de cerveza…—_Sakura sonrió contra su celular, escuchando la tímida invitación de Ino.

—Por supuesto, dime el lugar y yo me encargo de la reservación del _Box._

—_No te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso, solo vístete sexy y te veré a las doce en Amateur._

—Sí, bien.

—_¡Sakura!—_grito antes de que ella pudiera colgar, y la rosada tuvo que alejar aquel aparato para evitar romperse los tímpanos—_Solo hay algo que debes saber…_

— ¿El box todavía no está pagado?

—_No—_la duda impregnaba su voz, interrogando a Sakura—. _Vendrán algunos chicos… y Sasuke ¿No te molesta, verdad?_

Sakura trago saliva, había hecho de todo para no toparse con Sasuke, desde hace una semana que le confesó su turbio secreto y él, simplemente, la boto de su departamento y probablemente de su vida, ya que no fue a buscarla ni nada de esa índole. Se pregunto si él sabía que ella iría y bufo enojada consigo misma, no debería estar pensando en él, debería estar preocupada por otra cosa mucho más seria.

—Para nada—respondió, riendo un poco—. Él fue solo un espécimen ¿no?, cumplió con su papel y me toca buscar otro, y creo que alguien tendrá suerte esta noche.

Ino la escucho dijo un _nos vemos_ cortante y colgó, sin esperar que Sakura se despidiera. Ella le resto importancia y coloco su móvil en su cartera.

Miro su escritorio y suspiro, todos sus papeles yacían en el revoltijo que ella misma provoco, dio otro suspiro y comenzó a apilarlos, sin apartar su vista de los títulos para conservar el orden de los mismos. Tocaron su puerta y se detuvo, como si todo lo que hacía careciere de sentido por ese tamboreo sobre madera. Espero como diez segundos para esbozar un "pase", que sonó tan débil a través de la gruesa capa de paleto, y totalmente anonadada profirió una maldición a lo bajo cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron.

—Has venido—añadió con la lengua entre los dientes—.Gaara.

Él sonrió con algo de burla, meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.

— ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?—pregunto, mientras se sentaba despreocupado en el sillón que quedaba frente al escritorio—.Imaginaba otro tipo de bienvenida—estiro su mano, acariciando los dedos que sostenía los papeles—.Ya sabes, los que tu acostumbras a dar…

Ella aparto su mano furiosa, matando cada partícula de su ser con solo observarlo.

—No deberías tratar a tus invitados así.

—Tú no eres mi invitado, tampoco mi amigo—se sacudió las arrugas de su pollera para tenderse de pie y caminar, rodeando su escritorio—. Eres un ser detestable.

Él comenzó una suave risa, elevando los nervios de Sakura.

—Así que ya lo descubriste, te tomo algo de tiempo—se detuvo un momento, mirando descaradamente en un ojeo analítico todo el cuerpo de la chica—. Demasiado, diría yo. ¿En que estabas distraída?

Sakura enrojeció de cólera, estaba tan molesta por la cara dures de su comportamiento, pero realmente estaba más molesta con ella misma, por no cuidarse o preocuparse por su seguridad estando con Sasuke.

—No te importa—abrevio, como una respuesta—.Eso, en este momento, no te debe importar. Tu trasero corre peligro de internarse unos buenos años en la cárcel por lo que me has hecho, eso es lo que te debe importar…

— ¿Estás segura?—Gaara implanto de vuelta una sonrisa de victoria al ver como Sakura se tensaba— ¿Qué acotaras en mi contra? Tal vez acoso o quizás, no sé… ¿Qué otra cosa?—la incentivo a hablar, pero ella callaba— Y no tienes pruebas ¿verdad? Las llamadas no las registraste y menos las gravaste.

Sakura se reprochaba por su ineptitud, estaba tan concentrada en prevenir que Sasuke o personas de la oficina no notaran las llamadas que encubría cada una de ellas. Miro a Gaara, tan despampanante y sexy como nunca había estado, esa timidez que ella admiraba y que la sobrecogía cada vez que estaban juntos desapareció, albergando una personalidad avasallante. Él tenía una postura diferente también, ya no tenía los hombros abajo y tampoco caminaba encorvado, al contrario, tenía una postura segura y mantenía la columna elegante y masculinamente recta.

—Si piensas que creerán en tus palabras, deberías pensarlo mejor… ellos preguntaran ¿Quién en su sano juicio lleva a su acosador al trabajo? O incluso ¿Cómo alguien con mi perfil encajaría en el papel de acosador? Son buenas preguntas ¿no?

Sakura abrió los ojos, impresionada. Él lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, había pensado en cada minúsculo detalle, y, en ese instante, noto lo estúpida que fue. Ella lo obligo a presentarse después de su última llamada fantasmal, pensó que él se había equivocado al decirle algo, una parte de su vida que, en ese momento, ella solo había vivido con él, su amigo de infancia, pero todo fue una artimaña para arrinconarla justo como él quería.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Gaara?—apenas escucho sus palabras, Gaara desapareció su sonriente y feliz mueca.

—Yo quiero todo de ti, Sakura—se levanto, caminando hacia ella mientras Sakura, instintivamente, retrocedía—. Siempre desee cada curva de tu piel, cada imperfección de las mismas y por que mentir, también las zonas perfectas. Deseo y deseare tu ser, tus falencias como persona y como mujer, como también anhelo lo opuesto de los mismos—cerro su paso, ajustándola contra la pared y casi obligándola a pegarse a él—. ¿Entiendes la magnitud de mis sentimientos?

Sin palabras, intentaba escabullirse hacia otro sitio, pero el brazo de Gaara rodeo su cintura, mientras ella trataba de separarse golpeando su pecho.

—¡Esto es obsesión! ¡Estás enfermo!—sus impetuosos golpes no cesaban pero si perdían voluntad.

—¿Por qué estoy enfermo? ¿Acaso tu no sientes lo mismo pero con el sexo?—mascullo molesto, metiendo su cara sobre la curvatura de su cuello, rozándolo con sus labios cada vez que hablaba—Rayas al extremo y te acuestas con cada sujeto… estas tan enferma como yo, si vamos al caso.

Sakura se sentía desnuda e impotente, sin palabras verdaderas con que defenderse.

—Yo pensé que estando contigo te olvidaría, que esta atracción perdería el encanto—Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiendo un poco antes de seguir hablando—. Pero fue lo contrario, te veía en cada rostro, en cada mujer con el cual tenía sexo, solo que al sentir sus caricias me daba cuenta que no eran tus manos y cuando sus bocas chupaban mi polla solo me preocupaba por acabar y cogerlas como las putas que eran.

—Suéltame—susurro, muy despacio—.Basta, Gaara.

—No sabes cuantas perras debían suplirte, pero ninguna llenaba las expectativas.

Mordió su cuello y ella respiraba agitadamente.

—No—apenas lo muequeo, con los ojos fuera de su órbita.

Él se alejo, ya que sintió el cuerpo de la rosada temblando de miedo. La vio abrasarse a sí misma, apretando los ojos y murmurando. Esa imagen golpeo su mente, atrayéndole recuerdos.

—Sakura… no fue mi intención—quiso tocarla pero retrocedió su mano antes de hacerlo—No quise que recordaras _eso_.

—Esa siempre fue tu intención—ella se limpio las lagrimas enojada y camino hasta llegar detrás del escritorio—.Con las llamadas, con todo—se sentó y suspiro—.Lárgate, Gaara.

Él la siguió quedando enfrente de la mesa rectangular y apoyo ambas manos sobre los papeles, se inclino hacia su boca, robándole un roce de labios.

Ella ladeo el rostro, furiosa.

—Nunca te lastimaría, no apropósito.

—Vete.

Gaara se sorprendió que ella le sostuviera la mirada y no anduviera cabizbaja.

—Bien.

Se irguió y, antes de salir de su oficina, dijo:

—Serás mía pronto, de eso estoy seguro.

Y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo, ya que Sakura aventó una presilladora segundos después, golpeando la puerta y dejando un oyó en ella.

— ¡Hijo de p…! ¡Arr!—se acomodo en su asiento, agarrando los papeles y leyéndolos de reojo.

Escucho un timbrazo chillón y maldijo, tomo del cuerpo del teléfono y poso en su oído el auricular.

— ¡Hazlo pasar!—la temerosa voz de la secretaria apenas se escucho afirmando—. Y después de eso ¡asegúrate de que ese sujeto nunca vuelva a pisar mi oficina!

La sumisa secretaria pregunto si se refería a Gaara y el leve gritillo que promulgo fue más que una ferviente afirmación.

—Puedes ingresar, joven—dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa temblorosa—. Y le deseo suerte, en mis diez años trabajando para su padre y los dos que lo hago con ella nunca, sin mentirle, la he oído tan furiosa. Para ser exacta, nunca se mostro enojada, siempre estaba centrada y neutra ante cualquier problema y…

—Tendré en cuenta su advertencia—la cínica seña que realizo paso desapercibido por la señora que lo observaba a través del grueso vidrio de sus anteojos.

—Oh, bien. Pase—sonrojada y ligeramente avergonzada, le presento la puerta y fingió teclear su computadora.

Su mano en el pomo ejerció presión y giro, abriéndole prácticamente no solamente otro capítulo en su vida, quizás sea mucho más que eso, o peor, que simplemente no sea nada, aún así y contra todo pronóstico, al observar a solo dos metros de distancia a la consanguínea de la provocadora original de la discordia en su vida, sintió algo que no supo cómo definir, una mezcla de culpa, excitación-tanto sexual como emocional- y odio…, bueno, él aun no lo definía pero si sabía que este sentimiento se palpaba con la misma intensidad con los ejemplos que nombro y vale decir que no estuvo muy lejos de acertar.

Sakura sin embargo se estaba acomodando sus lacios cabellos detrás de la oreja, quienes se empecinaban en deslizarse al frente, su impacto no fue muy diferente al de Sasuke, con la diferencia que ella sabía exactamente cuáles eran los sentimientos que la golpearon.

Lujuria y culpa.

Más lujuria que culpa, para su desgracia.

Apretó sus manos y en una muda invitación con señas le indico el asiento que quedaba cerca del escritorio y por supuesto, de ella.

—Es bueno verte, Sasuke.

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de entender que era ese golpe de necesidad que recibía, y su vagina tampoco se quedaba sin nada que hacer, le hacía notar su total disponibilidad con tal solo mirarlo, mojando su bikini y latiendo vehemente.

Sasuke se quedo estático, no hablo como si se le esfumará las ganas locas de torturarla y miraba sus labios, luego su cuello y el travieso escote de su camisa, invitándolo a sentirse "feliz" de verla.

Pareciere que quien torturaba, era ella.

—Igualmente, Sakura— a pesar de todo lo que sentía, Sakura no notaba nada en absoluto, esa mascara de frialdad impenetrable se reflejaba en el rostro de Sasuke, solo pretendiendo pasar esas palabras como mera educación—. Mi visita tiene motivo, pero antes agradécele a Ino que pude llegar a tu trabajo—la miro culpándola indirectamente que él no lo supiera—. Solo vengo a proponerte algo.

Él se detuvo, esperando que Sakura se diera cuenta que necesitaba saber alguna preuba de interés.

—Oh, bueno—apenas fue audible sus palabras—Exactamente ¿qué me propones?

—Esta noche en _Amateur_, te presentare como mi pareja.

Sakura desencajo su mejilla, impresionada, con miles de pensamientos rondando su cabeza ante tal pedido pero el que resonaba con fuerza bruta era:

_¿Qué demonios pretende Sasuke?_

…

_¿Review?_

_Obviamente, más review… actualización más veloz XD_

_Paz…. XD_


	8. Capítulo Septimo

"_**Capítulo Séptimo"**_

En ese preciso instante ella se habría carcajeado de cualquiera que le dijese que Sasuke le pediría, por su propia voluntad, que la acompañe a una discoteca. En serio, ella se burlaría y seguiría con el ensordecedor sonido de su voz, chillando.

Sabía las posibilidades de que eso sucediera y, lastimosamente, albergaba un número tan despreciable que sería inútil siquiera mencionarlo. Pero cuando Sasuke le dijo que sería su pareja en ese antro, no evito que su mandíbula callera unos centímetros y se reacomodaran, únicamente, para sonreír ante tan inesperado acontecimiento. Rió un poco y luego, cayendo en una realidad más verosímil, carraspeo.

—¿Por qué?

Realmente fastidiado, ya que pensó que ella simplemente accedería sin chistar, Sasuke deslizo sus largos dedos entre el desprolijo peinado que se imponía.

—Estamos saliendo. Lo natural es que mi invitación sea a tu persona.

Sakura no quiso precipitarse, no quiso. Sin embargo no pudo evitar la verborrea.

—¿Has perdonado la mentirilla del apellido?—rodeo su escritorio en un pensamiento sensato, ya que si por ella fuera se lanzaría sobre el mismo para alcanzar a Sasuke de una vez—¿Lo has hecho?

Él apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose, quería besarla y probablemente también poseerla sobre su mesa de trabajo. Mucho más cuando ella apretó sus labios y une ligeramente sus cejas en un estado dubitativo. Sakura se recostó en el borde de su escritorio. Él seguía en pie, tratando de mantener la distancia prudencialmente.

—Disgusta la facilidad con que cambias el tema de conversación. Aun que también es una habilidad interesante. En este momento solo abstente responder: Sí o no.

—Sí.

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche. Te recojo a las once.

Con su porte desinteresado, retrocedió unos pasos y un poco antes que saliera de la oficina escucho el débil pero presente "Bien" de Sakura, consintiendo su próximo paso hacia la vindicación de su padre y, por ende, el propio.

…

Sakura nunca había notado la razón principal de su gusto marcado por la noche. Si bien una cierta parte se debía al hecho de poder desinhibirse a placer, no tenía una razón más profunda. Ino, sin embargo, se refugiaba en este momento para escapar de los recuerdos. Recuerdos profundos de un padre borracho y hermanos explotadores. Sakura sabia, de cierta manera, que Ino adoraba por ello la negrura y lo oscuro, pero aun así permanecía con una leve luz encendida en una esquina en su recóndito corazón. Ino no se entrega por completo a la noche.

Nuestra protagonista, al contrario, sí. No le importaba para nada si la negrura la consumía, exactamente, no le _importaba_, como bien lo expresa la palabra, en el pasado. Antes de conocer a su perdición y el hombre de sus más turbios y mórbidos pensamientos.

Por ello planeo algo diferente para esa noche, en _Amateur. _La súbita reconciliación apareció en el momento indicado y fuera lo que fuese que movió a Sasuke para perdonarla, ella le estaba sumamente agradecida.

—¿Y esa lencería hot?—murmuro una voz, provocando que Sakura saliera de sus cavilación y saltara de la impresión—. ¿Quién te vera desnuda? Bueno, sé que esto es la previa de eso.

—¡Ino!—vocifero Sakura, palpando su pecho—. Maldición, me diste el susto de la vida.

—Fue mi intención—repuso con una sonrisa, penetrando el cuarto de la rosada con total libertad, mientras Sakura se ajustaba el corpiño de encaje—. Así que, iras con Sasuke.

—Así parece—respondió viéndose en el espejo y frunciendo el cejo—. Tú ya estas preparada y, esta mierda, ese vestido me fascina ¿Dónde lo compraste?

Ino traía el adorable vestido verde agua que se apegaba a cada célula de su cuerpo, y un cinto ancho en la cintura, su larga cabellera dorada caía con rulos imperfectos sobre sus pechos y espalda, dándole un toque de hada.

—Tienda de descuento—Sakura la escruto con la mirada—Ok, en una boutique en el centro, ¡Dios!, da miedo cuando miras así.

—Esa es la idea.

—Sasuke te vera desnuda, ¿no?

—Sorprende lo rápido que sacas conclusiones—dijo mientras giraba sobre si y se acercaba a Ino—Son apenas las diez treinta ¿Por qué ya estas lista?

La rubia paseo a su alrededor, dándose aire de importante. Asomándose lentamente a su tálamo.

—Mi novio me necesita con suma urgencia—le susurro, luego de tomar unos de los vestido botados en la cama—. ¡Perra! ¡Este vestido esta de infarto!

Sakura ignoro su último comentario deliberadamente, girando sobre sus sorprendentes tacones.

—¿Shikamaru?

—¿Acaso tengo otro novio?—Ino sonrió cuando Sakura abrió la boca y se apresuro a cerrarla—. Ya está en la sala. Solo quería avisarte que ya me iba.

—No te drogues— menciono acomodándose el cabello frente al espejo, y observaba a Ino salir de su cuarto.

—¡Si mamá!—respondió lejos Ino, riendo como desquiciada.

Sakura retomo su interés en sí misma, viéndose la cola cubierto por la refinada tela roja. Negó levemente y chasqueo la lengua, inconforme por su ropa interior. Se acerco al cajón del placar y revolvió toda la ropa en ese lugar, casi gimiendo al toparse con uno de sus conjuntos favoritos.

…

Sasuke vistió casual para la noche, unos jean azules, muy clásico en el mundo masculino, y una camisa blanca con rayas negras verticales y paralelas entre sí, doblo unas cuantas veces su manga y alboroto su cabello agregándole un poco de crema para darle consistencia desprolija. En cinco minutos se termino de alistar y en un minuto ya estaba frente al apartamento treinta y ocho, ya que solo los dividía el vació y angosto pasillo.

Tocó tres veces la puerta sintiéndose algo idiota. La había tenido a sus disposición durante todo este tiempo, él, sin embargo, decidió alejarse. Solo le confortaba el hecho que, si él no hacía eso, sucumbiría ante Sakura con el simple roce de sus dedos y no era precisamente ese su objetivo.

Practico, obviamente. Trabajo bastante en ese arte de ser tolerante, de soportar más tiempo ante el sexo femenino.

Esta fue la semana más intrincada de su vida, no se comparaba siquiera con las arduas sesiones con su psicólogo, tan incomodas y totalmente innecesarias, para él.

Si bien su primer sentimiento fue tener intimidad con Sakura de manera amorosa, incluso rayando a lo cursi, ya saben, él con velas y esas patrañas, todo cambio con la confesión tan dolorosa. Sasuke la quería, no había tiempo para deshacerse de ese sentimiento, pero podía mentir, y en esta semana se enfoco a perfeccionar esto y conocer un poco más del sexo.

—¡Dame cinco minutos!—la voz de Sakura traspaso de forma chillona por la puerta y Sasuke suspiro, cerrando los ojos, pasivo. Él solo esperaría el momento justo y cuando menos lo esperase Sakura sentiría el golpe, hablando metafóricamente. Muequeo una sonrisa, esto no pasaría si él no hubiera trabajado como lo hizo.

Si solo hubiera tenido más experiencia sexual, el exhaustivo entrenamiento intensivo de siete días no iba a ser necesario…

La primera vez que Sasuke tuvo sexo fue a los quince fue después del fallecimiento de su madre. No es el mejor recuerdo de su vida, ni siquiera sabía si podía llamar como primera vez a eso. Estaba molesto con su padre y él tenía a una secretaria muy cercana. Solo concordaron las cosas. Sasuke sabía en que se basaba los términos del contrato con esa mujer, e incluía al sexo, no en papel obviamente. Eso es lo que odiaba de su padre, en ese entonces, que él se pusiera histérico al suponer que Mikoto lo engañaba, siendo que él vivía cogiendo a otras mujeres…

Sasuke supo que la secretaria tenía una hija, y ella tenía dieciocho años- por ende menor de edad como él en ese entonces, superándolo unos tres años- ella era enamoradiza y Sasuke solo quería probar aquello que todos definían como gloria. Quería tener relaciones sexuales.

No fue difícil engatusarla y menos llevarla a la cama. Pero a él le falto algo, no hubo esa química y para excitarse incluso tuvo que recurrir a tener imágenes en su cabeza de mujeres famosas. No pudo eyacular, esa joven era más virgen que él, y a pesar de ser mayor apenas sucumbió al orgasmo pensó que todo acabo y que debía salir de Sasuke, dejándolo con las ganas. Él no hizo nada al respecto, la chica ya se había dormido y solo se le quedaba liberar su frustración con una fría ducha. Pago el hotel y se marcho en silencio, advirtiéndose que esta sería la última vez que la veía.

No fue algo desorbitante ni placentero, entonces para él paso al plano de cosas innecesarias, superfluas. Evaluó su vida fuera del contacto con féminas y se concentro en el estudio, es muy bueno en matemáticas y física, le esperaba un brillante futuro, si tan solo no hubiese tenido ese accidente a los veinte años.

—Lamento hacerte esperar… ¿Sasuke?—parpadeo para prestarle atención y dejar que los recuerdos se esfumaran. Mientras Sakura terminaba de guardar su llave en la cartera de mano

—No importa—su vista se concentro en lo que posaba frente suyo. Sakura fue examinada y le dio el visto bueno—. Esos zapatos, te sientan bien.

—Todo me sienta bien—respondió, algo confusa porque él notara precisamente su nuevo calzado—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Claro—él no paro de mirar sus pies, el dedo gordo es el único que se asomaba con totalidad y el esmalte rojo brillo ante las luces, los demás dedos solo se veían de forma parcial o no se veían. Entrecerró los ojos, detallando. El cuero negro del tacón envolvía con sutileza el pie de Sakura, permitiendo notar porciones de piel, parecía una araña con el medio redondo y sus patas rodeando el en peine.

A Sakura la respuesta instantánea de Sasuke la puso en duda, ella se mostro ególatra solo para hacer conversación o recibir otro comentario igual. Sasuke observo un segundo más sus pies y levanto la cabeza, caminando hacia el ascensor.

—¿Seguro?—interrogó de vuelta, caminando detrás de él. Su paso, a pesar de ser normal, costaba un poco con ese nuevo tacón aguja tamaño torres gemelas que compro para la ocasión—. Si te parece muy pronto podemos no ir, o si te incomodas…

—¿Segura que soy yo el del problema?—Sasuke amortiguo sus pasos de manera imperceptible y giro en un elegante movimiento, encarando a Sakura—. ¿Deseas que sea yo?

Trago saliva y retrocedió un paso. Fingió acomodarse el vestido negro que la revestía casi como una segunda piel, y añadió:

—No es lo que quise decir.

—¿Segura?—replanteo con las palabras de la rosadas, dando otro paso a ella—Podemos quedarnos si te apetece.

Llego a ella solo unos segundos y roso su boca roja, empañando sus labios, previamente humedecidos, con el labial carmesí de su amante. Sakura titubeo un momento, pero al siguiente ya se encontraba mordiendo uno de sus labios en un demandante pedido de que se vuelva profundo.

Él acaricio sus mejillas con sus poderosas manos, y con las yemas de los dedos masajeaba el cuero cabelludo que alcanzaba. La atraía a él, en una obsesión por tenerla más cerca, y ella solo se dejaba, lo único que alcanzo hacer, además de corresponder el fogoso beso, es apretar su espalda y su camisa, esa presión aligeraba sus desesperadas ganas de gritarle cuanta falta le hizo, ya que sería tonto romper el perfecto beso de reconciliación por palabras vanas y efímeras.

—¿Debemos ir?—dijo despacio, cuando hubo un ligero lapso de separación.

—Podemos no ir. Pero Naruto tiene un aviso importante.

—¿Y la va a dar en un antro?

Sasuke pensó unos segundos, buscando una palabra que defina de manera satisfactoria a su amigo.

—Es un idiota—dijo, levantando los hombros—. No tiene sutileza o cerebro para actuar de acuerdo con la ocasión.

Un "Oh" y la suave risa de la rosada inundo el pasillo. Sasuke la miro de vuelta preguntándose si de verdad ella es tan bestia como su padre, tan egoísta como él. Y dudo, dudo unos segundos de lo que quería hacer, esa vacilación ni siquiera se noto en el exterior, desde allí él solo caminaba al lado de la rosada, rozándose en ocasiones los codos, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo notaba el tenue rubor de sus mejillas.

Ella está enamorada, pensó de repente, verdaderamente sorprendido por tal epifanía, y si no lo estaba, según él, lo estaría. Todos sus gestos, sus muecas y las preocupaciones. Todo concordaba con la simplista palabras de Itachi, cuando unos días atrás le pregunto qué síntomas presentaba una mujer enamorada.

Itachi lo miro de forma rara, pero solo le tomo segundos armar el rompecabezas en su cabeza, Sasuke no tuvo contacto femenino durante seis años de su vida y trato de no burlarse de él por ese motivo.

"Las mujeres pueden fingir muy bien un enamoramiento—comenzó, bufando por tener que asumir el puesto de casanova transmitiendo sabiduría— Así que hay solo algo que las delatan—. Sasuke lo observo atento y curioso— Los tics involuntarios—. Dijo atropelladamente, y Sasuke se permitió una sonrisa de "eres un idiota y lo sabes"— ¡Ya sabes!, como el sexo—grito enojado—. Los orgasmos no se fingen. Los gritos y el "Tú eres el mejor" sí, pero la contracción vaginal sobre el pene, no. Solo debes inspeccionarla. Si conoces su cuerpo, conoces sus secretos"

—Si conoces su cuerpo, conoces sus secretos—repitió, en voz baja.

—¿Me hablaste, Sasuke?—Sakura estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Mirándolo con una disimulada sonrisa.

—Hmp.

—Sabes, a veces tengo la impresión de que ese monosílabo tuyo sirve para evadir respuestas.

—Hmp–reitero, con su vista en la calle.

—¡Sasuke!—grito, y con los cachetes algo inflados y su nariz arrugándose. Sasuke no pudo evitar verla de reojo, y de nuevo ese sonrojo improbable atravesando el rostro de Sakura le hizo pensar en su hermano, maldiciéndolo por esta nueva tortura: Saber que ella se estaba enamorando de él.

_Es lo que quería_, pensó Sasuke, _este es el móvil para realizar el golpe. Sakura es el móvil, no lo olvides_, se repitió a sí mismo.

…

Los guaruras de la entrada miraron con una ceja enarcada la tarjeta dorada que tenia la inscripción "Vip" en el, hablaron entre ellos y se acercaron a la pareja.

—Amigos de Naruto Uzumaki—leyó la planilla que sostenía, y comparaba sus nombres de la cedula de identidad—No era necesario que compren las entradas.

Sasuke junto sus cejas, molesto.

—Sí es necesario, el pago el box, pero no las entradas—respondió Sasuke.

—Él pago por toda la zona vip esta noche. Y ustedes son sus invitados.

Cedieron espacio y les dejaron subir, no sin antes darles una tarjeta plateada con toques naranjas fosforescente.

—Ese idiota—hablo Sasuke, ofreciéndole a su pareja que camine delante de él.

—No lo reproches. Solo quiere ser un buen anfitrión—estaban en el último peldaño de las escaleras.

Ella iba seguir con protegiendo a Naruto, pero antes de que otra frase saliera de su boca enmudeció de manera inmediata al ver el pequeño escenario con una pasarela incluida. Las luces de colores se movían frenéticas y la máquina de humos trabajaba muy bien, inundando al sitio a un nebuloso ambiente. En el escenario propiamente se encontraba con dos tubos de hierro, que llegaban desde la superficie hasta el techo del lugar, pero uno resaltaba más que estos dos y es la que se coloco en medio de la pasarela de tres metros. Sakura trago profundo al ver a Ino y su novio a un costado, en una mesa apartada, besándose hasta la conciencia. Repartidos entre boxes pequeños, como para cuatro personas, vio la excesiva cantidad de hombres, abarrotados. Bebían y gritaban el nombre Naruto y Sakura casi pensó que, al escuchar la música sensual, Naruto saldría en tacones y bailaría en el caño.

—Dijo que sería algo simple—Sasuke se paso la mano por el cabello, molesto por tener que participar en una gran fiesta, cosa que desde un principio no deseaba.

—¿Sabes que pasara aquí?

—Naruto anunciara su compromiso y festejara su despedida de soltero—Antes de que ella le preguntase lo obvio, añadió—. Se casa con mi prima, Hinata Hyuga. Son una pareja algo liberal, y les fascina darle un toque moderno a las tradiciones. Naruto invito a sus amigos para la despedida y para invitarlos a la boda, lo mismo hará la novia. Debía ser algo sencillo. Pero el idiota siempre sorprende.

Sasuke miro hacia su persona cuando la rosada se asió a su antebrazo, pestañeaba constantemente, maravillada. Supo en ese instante que no hizo mal en invitarla, ella adoraba todo esto y sabía que pronto Sakura se emocionaría más.

—Mujeres—dijo, una vez que Sasuke y ella encontraron un lugar donde sentarse—. Sexy mujeres encueradas ¿Por qué me invitaste?—su mirada admonitoria se acrecentó—. Debías venir solo—murmuro, dando por sentado que no lo escucharía.

—Estabas invitada por Ino de todos modos. Es mejor pasar el tiempo contigo que con sujetos embriagados, babeando por mujeres pegadas a un tubo.

—¡Auch! —Fingió una severa decepción—. Tu sutileza se va a la mierda cuando apelas a la sinceridad, Sasuke.

La música subió de volumen y Naruto hiso su aparición con la sonrisa más amplia que podía esbozar, los silbidos y alientos para Naruto resonaron y el solo señalo con las manos que bajaran los decibeles para poder hablar a través del micrófono y que no se mezclara sus voces.

—Solo les quería agradecer por la fiesta, Sasuke tu auspiciaste la mitad de ella así que te debo una, amigo—. Sakura miro a Sasuke y comprendió su enojo al notar que no solo se rento unos boxes, sino toda la planta vip—. También a Shikamaru, ya que solapo la otra mitad.

Los demás tipos dijeron unas cuantas hurras, y Sakura no se sorprendió el que sea amigos de Naruto.

—Así que a esto se debía tu enojo—menciono Sakura, justo al oído de Sasuke. Mientras este asentía, molesto.

—Mi regalo de bodas es este, le di un cheque con una cuantiosa suma a Naruto. El debía gastar parte para la fiesta y para la boda. Supuse que sería prudente, en ese momento realmente pensé que era lo único que podía hacer como padrino.

—¿No pudiste ver tu las reservaciones y el obsequio de bodas?—exclamo un poco, para ser oída.

—No soy bueno para los regalos—escueto y directo, bebió el tequila que había pedido.

Naruto seguía parloteando, y apenas acabo de hablar tres mujeres se acercaron a él a su espalda, Sakura observaba todo con entusiasmo. Las chicas sentaron a Naruto en una silla de patas de hierro y asiento de madera, y lo acariciaban. Sus amigos se reían por las muecas de Naruto, posiblemente porque él repetía constantemente, a través del micrófono, que la novia lo mataría si viera esto.

Sasuke rio un poco, y Sakura le codeo ligeramente.

—Este es el regalo de Itachi— Sakura apretó su seño para recordar el nombre—. Mi hermano.

—Ah, sí. Tú hermano.

Una de las chicas se había sentado a horcadas sobre Naruto, mientras que las otras dos tomaron del caño, meneando en ellas.

—Esta es la primera despedida de soltero a la que asisto—dijo Sakura, divertida por la mueca del novio sobre el escenario.

—También la mía—respondió, ella giro abrupto para verlo, totalmente impactada por la confesión.

—¡Mientes!

—No miento.

Apelo a su sinceridad, y le creyó a Sasuke. Así que solo se unto un poco de sal en la mano y la lamio, luego dio un sorbo completo del tequila de Sasuke.

—Debes recompensar eso—apunto el vaso vacio.

—Oblígame.

Sasuke atrapo uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos, deslizándolos en una caricia sutil. Pronto su mano vago a su cuello y su boca a su mejilla, pego sus labios sin emitir algún sonido y repitió el acto unas veces hasta llegar a los labios entreabiertos y ansiosos de Sakura.

Lo siguiente que recordó Sakura fue perderse en la lisonja de sus labios, actuando de manera impulsiva y deliciosamente tentativa.

—Ya cumplí con Naruto—urgido, abraso a Sakura para sentirla más—. Podemos irnos si lo deseas—. Hablaba entre sus besos y Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida como para negársele.

Todos seguían ocupados mirando el escenario, los cuerpos de infarto perlándose en sudor y brillo solo invocaba a que la salida rápida de los amantes no fuera notado. La atónita mirada de los grandulones de seguridad no les importo, menos al subir al _Honda_ de Sasuke y perderse en la calle principal.

No fue un deseo turbio lo que los agobiaba, el deseo existe, pero no con la imperiosa necesidad de tomarse uno a otro y culminar en apenas unos minutos. No. Ambos añoraban un momento como este, en la cual pudieran llevar acabo de manera paulatina y esmerada. Sasuke le invito a Sakura a pasar a su apartamento, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ella acepto curiosa y totalmente estimulada, simplemente botando atrás tantos años de discreción con respectos a sus conquistas, los cuales acababan, de un momento a otro, abandonados en el frio motel del momento.

—Espérame en mi cuarto—manifestó Sasuke, regalándole un beso como anticipo—Desnuda.

La magnitud de su sugerencia exploto toda la poca retención de Sakura, en su ser ardía de pasión y estuvo tentada a arrojarse a su cuello y obligarlo a amarla en el mismo sofá. Pero no lo hizo. Su curiosidad venció cualquier otro motivo, así que en un débil asentimiento, se dirigió a la alcoba de Sasuke.

Algo que no noto en su primera visita fue la alfombra mostaza que tapizaba todo el cuarto de Sasuke, si bien ella estuvo con él mucho tiempo, luego de su visita privada a su dormitorio no le siguieron otras por las diversas dificultades que se enfrentaban. Su vista abandono el tapiz y llego a puerta del baño. Decidió darse una ducha rápida por el fuerte aroma a tufo en su ropa y su cabello, quería sentirse revitalizada.

Se envolvió con la toalla azul que encontró en el cajón del lavado apenas acabo el baño, su húmedo cabello expedía un olor más agradable, realmente, olía a Sasuke. Salía del cubículo y su mirada se petrifico en un punto de la habitación, luego se quito la toalla y la dejo caerse al suelo, Sasuke la observaba del otro lado, con una botella de vino pendiéndose de sus dedos.

—¿Dónde me prefieres?—insinuó Sakura con su tentadora voz.

—Aquí.

Unas almohadas se habían acomodado en el suelo, y ese fue el lugar en el cual Sasuke apunto con la botella.

Sakura trago saliva, esto le estaba agradando pero la asustaba un poco también. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedería, pero el simple hecho de sustituir la cama por algo como el piso la excito.

Camino ante la inefable mirada de Sasuke, realmente ella no tenía idea de lo que pensaba. Se recostó en el suelo, sintiendo la superficie irregular y rasposa, no fue incomodo, sino que activaba cada partícula de su piel. Su cabeza toco las almohadas y en ese instante pareció comprender su desnudes ante Sasuke, se sintió vulnerable y en desventaja. Él noto como su cuerpo trepidaba, y un retorcido placer lo lleno. Bajo la botella sobre la alfombra y se quito su camisa, luego volvió a tomar la botella y arranco el corcho, el pop obligo a Sakura estremecerse y a respirar con velocidad.

—Escucha, Sakura. Ríndete al peso de tus pestañas y déjalas así. No te arrepentirás.

Sakura lo hizo, absorbida por la oscuridad sintió más fuerte el aroma del vino tinto, el olor natural de Sasuke y su cabello aromatizado con el champú masculino.

Sasuke se glorió unos minutos, sus ojos prestaron atención a las rizadas pestañas de Sakura, su nariz pequeña y respingada, su boca roja que contrastaba con su piel, totalmente al natural. El cuello blanco, y la montañas de sus senos, tan erectos y endurecidos por el simple hecho de sentir la leve brisa del cuarto con la piel aun húmeda.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, él se agito. Con la copa que trajo vertió aquel líquido escarlata y Sakura escucho con mucha claridad al líquido golpear el cristal.

—¿Beberás sin mi?

Sasuke sonrió, a pesar de saber que ella no lo vería.

—Beberé en ti.

Toco la parte menos esperada de Sakura, sus pies. Con la mano izquierda sostuvo su tobillo y elevo su pie derecho unos centímetros, con la mano derecha inclino la copa y desparramo el vino en la hendidura del dedo gordo con el contiguo. Sakura suspiro ante el gélido contacto del fluido, mientras Sssuke observaba el encanto de los elementos no miscibles, la piel y el vino, ambos procurando permanecer y resaltar.

El vino recorrió la zona del empeine, entre los huecos que dejaban los tendones del pie. Cayó a los costados y rodeo la planta del pie, Sasuke sintió calentarse en demasía, y en un movimiento lento agacho la cabeza, y lamio todo el recorrido del vino. Sakura se deleito con la lengua de Sasuke, la divergencia de sensaciones duplicaba el placer, la lengua cliente con el liquido helado.

Él chupo su dedo gordo, y esta vez el nombre de Sasuke salió como un bajo suplicar de la boca de Sakura.

Había tenido unas ganas locas de hacer esto desde que la vio con esos tacones esa noche, no creía que, ante una parte tan oculta del cuerpo, le generara este deleite tan elevado.

Volvió a llenar la copa de vino y esta vez goteo sobre la boca entre abierta de ella, y su vientre, y por donde el vino pasaba, acompañaba la escurridiza boca de su amante, lamia y mordisqueaba el camino trazado por la seductora bebida, arrancándole más que simples suspiros a Sakura. Su sexo palpitaba y se humedecía.

—Por favor, Sasuke—suplicante, elevo sus caderas y acariciaba la cabellera del hombre, que aun impartía mordidas sobre su plano vientre—. Te quiero adentro mío.

Él se alejo y se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa, su pene erecto le decía que ya estaba más que listo para la acción, pero no lo hizo. Se acerco a Sakura y beso sus parpados, que aun permanecían cerrados, el sudor en la frente de Sakura lo llamo de manera obvia y también beso esa zona. Sin intención su erección rozo uno de los brazos de Sakura y está levando los mismos buscando el rostro de Sasuke, al encontrarlo lo acerco a su boca, mordió su mentón y luego su labio inferior. Su lengua vago entre sus encías y parte de sus dientes, y Sasuke se acomodaba entre sus piernas. El beso no se rompió, pero Sakura gimió por la improvista intromisión.

Él movía su pelvis y penetro profundo, ella no podía seguir besándolo, no ante el ataque del pene dentro y fuera de sí, se agarro de su espalda, arañándolo. Sasuke se sostenía de su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo presionaba su pecho, todo sin parar sus ahora intempestivos movimientos.

—¡Sasuke!—ella también acompañaba las envestidas, moviéndose adictivamente cerca de él—. ¡Oh, Sasuke!

Advirtió como la vagina de Sakura capturo su polla, chupándolo y apretándose en el. El paroxismo propio estaba tan cerca como el de la rosada y solo segundos después que ella sucumbiera, eyaculo sobre su matriz.

Después de eso, Sakura abrió los ojos cansada y sumamente satisfecha. Él salió de su cuerpo con su miembro flácido y se recostó, Sakura lo invito a compartir las tres almohadas que rodeaba su cuello. Sasuke tomo unas sabanas de su cama y los envolvió a ambos.

—Eso fue intenso—le dijo Sakura, abrasando su tórax—. En otro momento seré yo la complazca, Sasuke.

Besó su frente en respuesta, quedándose esta vez, en comparación con su antigua experiencia, muy satisfecho, ya que Sakura no se separo de él hasta que el mismo lo deseara.

…

_¡Hola! Sí, yo acá las saludo como si nada y ustedes rabiadas por no cumplir mi promesa (esa de subir dependiendo de los review) pero creo que vale la pena la demora ¿no? _

_Bueno, aquí aparece el primer fetiche de Sasuke, que es la podofilia o fetichismo de pies y lo complete con un poco de sexo "normal" para adentrarlas de a poco al submundo de los fetiches._

_Y Sasuke y Sakura harán lo mismo, su introducción al fetichismo comenzó con este capi, veremos cuantos más podrán hacer XD._

_Esperando que les haya gustado, me despido con besos y un Sasuke gratis para llevar (?)_

_¡Paz!_


	9. Capítulo Octavo

"_**Capitulo Octavo"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estar con Sasuke le es muy satisfactorio, comer en su cama le encantaba, dormir en su pecho es una de las cosas que nunca cambiaria y hacer el amor con él…

Bueno, Sasuke la superaba cuando hacían el amor.

No en el sentido de conocimientos teóricos del tema, en eso Sakura tenía una amalgama de repertorios, pero a Sasuke no le agradaba del todo sus repertorios. No. A él le gustaba otras cosas, algo enfermas y poco comunes, solo que Sakura nunca lo sabría.

Saskura piensa que a él le fascina todo cuando hacen el amor y, hasta cierto punto, es así. A Sasuke le encanta Sakura, solo que siente curiosidad por otro tipo de cosas para llegar a la cúspide del placer.

—Sasuke—le ronroneo entre besos.

Él no sabía si debía proceder o no. Siguió besando y acariciando la sensible piel del palpitante sexo Sakura, estaba tan mojada y lista para él, por sus besos, sus caricias, solo por él.

Abandono sus sonrosados labios y acaricio con la punta de su lengua sus senos, uno a uno por turno, deleitándose con observar a su amante sonrojada y tratando de contener sus leves y excitantes gemidos.

La envistió, su falo duro y rosado ingreso en la matriz de Sakura sin ningún refreno. Sakura se quejo un poco, ya que no le había avisado de ninguna manera que ya entraría en ella, abrió lentamente los ojos para simplemente apreciar a Sasuke mordiendo cerca de su cuello. Estiro los brazos y atrajo a Sasuke, acaricio su rostro y lo beso lentamente mientras él continuaba con haciéndole el amor.

Cuando los primeros espasmos de la cúspide de la excitación llegaron para Sakura, ella observo a Sasuke detenidamente, y dejo de besarlo. Sasuke eyaculo y permaneció sobre ella, beso la mano que aun acariciaba su mejilla y también la frente de Sakura.

—Te amo—le susurro ella, mordiéndose los labios, sabiendo que con estos rompe con todas las reglas que ella misma se impuso y pierde toda la esencia de su vida clandestina. Sabe que con esto puede perder a Sasuke, su libertad y autonomía. Pero no le importa.

—Yo también—una sonrisa bobalicona se asomo entre sus labios y beso de nuevo a Sasuke.

…

—Estos números no me cierran, desde hace tiempo que no lo hacen, Ayame— Sukura de deslizo entre sus dedos unas cuantas hojas, no creyendo para nada lo plasmado en el papel.

—Pero son creíbles, Sukura-san. Al ser una inversión reciente es probable que las ganancias sean altas al principio por la publicidad que le invertimos, pero luego de un tiempo la euforia del nuevo local decae, eso explicaría los números.

Sakura apoyo dos dedos sobre su frente y meció suavemente la cabeza.

—Pero no hasta esta instancia—apretó los labios y observo a Ayame — Ya pasaron unos meses, lo normal sería reportar ganancias extra en los días festivos y perdidas en los días carecientes de festejos. Lo sé, Ayame—la interrumpió antes que ella pudiera esbozar algo—esas ganancias existen, pero a mi parecer ser son muy maquilladas y algo bajas.

No tenia manera de refutar lo que su jefa decía, entonces solo permaneció en su lugar con las piernas cruzadas y los hombros rígidos.

Sakura permaneció pensativa, desde el principio no le agrado para nada este nuevo proyecto iniciado hace seis meses. Su padre lo vio como algo innovador y excitante –obvio, se acostaba con su socia minoritaria-, ella como una perdida.

Konoha es un lugar maravilloso, había muchos turistas y eso ayudaba. Por ello sospechaba aun más, ¿Por qué tan paupérrimas ganancias? Esperaba descubrirlo pronto y con un poco de ayuda.

— Ayame, puedas retirarte.

—Bien, Sakura-sama.

Los pasos presurosos acabaron pronto y Sakura se encontró sola en la monotonía de su oficina en cinco segundos. Echo un suspiro y cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

— Sakura Hanuro—pronuncio apenas contesto y su llamada fue pasada directamente al objetivo del mismo. Respondieron y ella se apresuro a hablar—Tengo otro trabajo para usted. No, no es personal. Necesito que investigues una probable estafa. Anota _Neji-san_, Karin Hara es el nombre de la gerente de una pequeña empresa de electrodomésticos en Konoha, busco ampliarse y solicito a Corporación Haruno sea su socio inversionista, allí es donde me involucro con ella. Necesito que investigue todas las entradas de monetarias del lugar, también si existe un tipo de acuerdo entre el subgerente proporcionado por nuestra compañía y la señora en cuestión— escucho a Neji replicarle algunas cosas—.Es obvio que el acuerdo al que me refiero es con respecto al trabajo, Neji-san. Realmente me importa poco la vida privada de la misma.

Nunca le agrado Karin, pero tampoco creía que ella mereciese algún tipo de atención, hasta que se metió con su trabajo.

Continúo proporcionándole datos a su investigador privado y colgó después de unos minutos.

…

—Itachi-san. Vuelvo luego, surgió un trabajo nuevo.

Itachi Uchiha dejo de teclear y observar la pantalla de la computadora, para ver a su socio con portafolios en manos.

—Últimamente tienes muchos trabajos individuales. Deberías considerar montar tu propio despacho—no lo dijo con malicia, pero la seriedad estaba más que implicada en la oración. Neji meneo la cabeza.

—Son trabajos simples, que no dejan mucha acción. Además, trabajar con usted es, como decirlo sin subir su ego, ¿confortante?—una de las comisuras de Itachi se movían en un preludio de sonrisa, más burlona que de otra índole—Aun me queda mucho que aprender y, ciertamente, creo que es el mentor adecuado.

Itachi se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla y dijo:

—Vete, Hyuga. Solo pierdes valioso tiempo de investigación

Neji se molesto por su actitud, no le agradaba para nada andar de adulador, pero no podía negar las habilidades de Itachi, ese inhumano, como solía referirse a él a sus espaldas, tenía bastantes conocimientos y contactos que Neji estaría encantado de obtener para realmente independizarse como detective. Es un hombre paciente y en vez de denotar que le ha puesto molesto su mordaz orden, volteo hacia la salida cerrando con mesura la puerta.

Itachi le devolvió la atención a su ordenador, en el se podía apreciar el rostro de una joven hermosa y rasgos finos. La fotografía que detallaba traía consigo mucha información. Se había pasado el día entero memorizándose esas características, con lo que le costó encontrar más le valía hacerlo.

—Solo necesito saber—susurro, viviendo a ver la fotografía, como si le hablase—Porque mandaste investigar a mi familia, Haruno Sakura.

…

Desenredo la mecha de cabello rosa que enredo en su dedo, mordiéndose los labios y mirando constantemente su reloj.

—Las diez está bien, ¿estás seguro que quieres ir ese restaurante?

Frunció el cejo al escuchar lo que Sasuke le replico.

—¡Se que tú me invitaste! Solo que no me gustaría que te sientas incomodo—Sakura escucho lo que Sasuke le respondió y rodo los ojos, bien, Sasuke era un jodido idiota sarcástico cuando se lo proponía—Bien, _cariño_—devolvió con sorna—Nos vemos entonces.

Y colgó.

No le daría la oportunidad de Sasuke de decirle otra cosa, ya estaba actuando lo suficientemente raro con ella.

Sakura exhalo y giro sobre el eje de su silla, para observar, a travez de su gris ventana, el paisaje nocturno que encaraba su oficina, raras veces hacia esto y las razones eran obvias: observar aburridos edificios y calles siempre congestionadas no es para nada relajante.

Recordó que apenas el día anterior le había dicho a Sasuke que lo amaba, desde entonces él se estuvo comportando de manera extraña. Decía cosas tontas o que carecían de sentido y después de despertar juntos ella le había oído hablar solo frente al espejo en el baño, trato de ignorar ese comportamiento, tal vez solo analiza cosas de esa manera, se convenció. Pero toda duda o preocupación se desvanecía cuando él actuaba seductoramente y la besaba con ímpetu y mucha necesidad.

_Este nervioso_-se convence a sí misma con esta oración-_porque le dimos un paso más a nuestra relación._

Tenía unas horas para prepararse para la cena de esta noche, pero por algún motivo estaba ansiosa, decidió tomarse la tarde libre y comprarse un vestido para la ocasión ya que Sasuke decidió llevarla a un costoso y elegante restaurante.

Cavilo muchas de las razones del porque probablemente el decidió hacerle esta invitación, pero al final no concluyo nada.

Sasuke llego a su casa a la hora estipulada, como ella se imagino, estaba vestido elegantemente, saco y todo incluido.

Y estaba jodidamente excitante.

—Es admirable la capacidad que tienen la mujeres de lucir bellas con diferentes tipos de arreglos.

Sakura volteo cohibida, tal vez Sasuke se pasaba de galante a veces, pero eran tan pocas que casi las podía contar con los dedos de una mano, pero cuando lo hacía ella se sentía muy especial, tanto que hasta perdía el habla.

—Espero que solo aprecies _mi_ arreglo hoy, Sasuke-kun—le repuso, sabiendo que Sasuke solo se refería a ella.

Tenía un vestido de escote en forma de corazón, que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, mostrando sus largas y deseables piernas. Su cabello estaba semi recogido y ondulado, solo una hebilla con incrustaciones brillosas adornaba su cabeza.

Sasuke la beso superficialmente, apenas rozando sus labios, para luego ofrecerle su brazo.

El lugar es más que hermoso y confortante, el candelabro, la iluminación, la elegancia y lo costoso es lo que más sobresalía.

Sakura no entendía porque Sasuke la invito a cenar en este lugar.

—Sasuke Uchiha—pronto le dijo su nombre al recepcionista, este les envió a una de las mesas más alejadas y exclusivas.

Una vez que se hallaban solos y con la carta en mano, Sakura se apresuro a hablar.

—Es muy bello el lugar.

—Lo cuesta—pronto respondió Sasuke, pasando la vista sobre el cartón plastificado.

—¿Te sucede algo?—le susurro Saskura—. Recuerda, tú fuiste de la idea de venir.

Él al fin se atrevió a verla y vio su rostro decepcionado. Él bajo la carta.

—No debí hablarte así, solo estoy algo agotado.

—Pudiste decírmelo, en vez de invitarme a salir.

Sakura estaba furiosa, y tenía muy buenas razones para ello, ¡ella no lo obligo a salir!

Sasuke cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente, tranquilizándose. Sakura tenía razón, no debía tratarla así, después de todo es él quien organizo esto.

—Quiero estar contigo—respondió, levantando la carta y llamando al mozo.

Sakura sonrió. Sasuke es un idiota cuando quiere, pero es un idiota tierno cuando dice lo que siente.

Cuando ambos hicieron sus pedidos, Sakura extendió su mano para estrechar la de Sasuke.

—Decir lo que sientes no te hace menos serio o hombre, Sasuke-kun—apretó sus manos, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba a él decirle cosas en público—Solo hace que también quiera estar contigo.

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa, una de las poco que se atreve a dar cuando hay más de dos personas en un salón.

—Momentos así es cuando deseo que Naruto esté, él nunca me cree que sonríes— Sasuke elevo una ceja, sorprendido por tal descubrimiento —Naruto insiste que eres un amargado, serio e insensible.

—¿Así que hablas de mi con Naruto?— Sakura se sonrojo—Interesante.

—Es normal—se apresuro a defenderse—solo te veo en las noches y bueno… hablar no es precisamente lo que hacemos.

—Sí eso te disgusta…

—¡No!—grito y se toco la garganta, no esperaba ser tal impulsiva—No, es en ese sentido. No me disgusta en absoluto.

Sasuke sonreía divirtiéndose por Sakura, le es fascinante como cambia de un estado sereno a uno exaltado, simplemente por decirle unas palabras. La cena llego y la conversación se corto por los intrusos.

Después de deleitarse con la comida y bebida, Sasuke beso lentamente a Sakura.

—Tengo algo para ti— se levanto de la mesa y rodeo el lugar de Sakura—Puedes cerrar los ojos.

El corazón de Sakura bombeaba sangre con mayor ímpetu, estaba nerviosa y aturdida, realmente no se esperaba que Sasuke le diera algo.

Cerro lo ojos y sintió como Sasuke acomodo todo su cabello hacia un lado y beso su cuello, luego una fría cadenita de plata rodeo su cuello. Ella quería tocar la medalla que esta tenia pero él no le dejo, eso solo aumento su intriga ya que tenía una forma peculiar.

Sasuke la beso de vuelta y le susurro:

—Se mi esposa.

A Saskura se le corto la respiración y rápidamente tomo lo que pensaba que era una medalla redonda resulto ser un anillo de compromiso. La brillante piedra que se asomaba por ella era muy hermosa, y tenía un tono rosáceo muy singular. Ella lo miro con detenimiento y sorpresa, para luego mirar a Sasuke.

—¿Ahora?—estaba realmente impresionada.

Escucho a Sasuke carcajearse, cosa que le disgusto un poco.

—Es muy tarde para encontrar un juzgado.

—Sasuke— Sakura se mordió los labios y jugueteaba con el anillo—Esto es serio.

Él lo sabía, claro que lo hacía. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella era la única que pensaba?(valga la redundancia) Pero en necesitaba hacerlo, claro que sí, ya que solo así aseguraría un par de cosas.

—Sí, es muy serio.

Sakura lo pensó un poco, pero luego se abalanzo a sobre el dándole un gran beso de aceptación.

—Fue un "sí" muy ardiente—esbozo él apenas se separaron.

Ella rio tontamente, sin darse cuenta que ella había armado una escena. Todos lo que comían a su alrededor tenían la mirada en ellos.

—Y creo que no fui el único en darme cuenta.

…

_¡Hola! Kya! ¿Qué tal estuvo? _

_Desaparecí y reaparecí. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

_Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y comenten así sabré si realmente lo hicieron…_

_¡Nos escribimos!_

_Paz ;)_


	10. Capítulo Noveno

"_**Capitulo noveno"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Cómo los viejos tiempos.

Itachi intento agregarle más conversación al ambiente, ya que lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke al sentarse fue su notificación que salía con alguien.

Miro a su hermano menor que justo devoro un rollo de pasta con salsa roja y este prácticamente lo ignoro, masticando con algo de gracia para ser joven maduro.

—Me he preguntado—continuo, a pesar de ser ignorado—Si existe una ínfima posibilidad de conocer a mi cuñada. Sí ella te motivo a invitarme a almorzar y a contarme de su existencia, merece mis respetos.

Sasuke se limpio los labios con una servilleta y alcanzo su vista a su hermano mayor.

—Claro. La veras en la boda.

El silencio, aunque premeditado, fue muy prematuro.

—¿Te casaras con ella?—le susurro con incredibilidad—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Sasuke?

—No me refería a mi boda, sino a la de Naruto—contesto con obviedad, Itachi exhalo toda su preocupación—. Pero respondiendo tu pregunta. Sí, me casare con ella.

—¡Estas demente!—grito Itachi, y medio restaurante le prestó toda su atención. Hizo reverencias con la cabeza en son de disculpas, mientras Sasuke bebía vino y se divertía por su hermano mayor.

—Lo estaba hace unos años—le dijo tranquilo y sereno—Pero ahora estoy bien y quiero rehacer mi vida.

—Saliste solo hace casi un año Sasuke, y me atrevo a pensar que la conoces solo unos meses ¿No crees que es algo precipitado?

—No crees que es hora que pase pagina—abrevio Sasuke.

"Si lo es, pero no con ella" le quiso decir, en cambio solo tomo la copa de vidrio y bebió su contenido.

—No la conoces bien—se atrevió a decirle—No lo haces.

— ¿Y tu si?—contraataco, con la mirada dura—Apenas y te dije su nombre.

"Fue más que suficiente" pensó de vuelta, no quiso al principio que Sasuke supiera que la estaba investigando.

Pero el sabia quien era Sakura Haruno, lo descubrió con mucho esfuerzo y algo de suerte pues ella no se lo había puesto fácil, sino fuera por esa ayuda anónima de un sujeto tampoco lo sabría.

La demanda por encontrarla aumento con su repentina desaparición de las discotecas, los tres sujetos, excluyendo a Kiba que ya no quería saber nada de ella, aun seguían muy atontados por su falda, proveyeron dinero para encontrarla y cuando pensaron que encontrarían a "Afrodita" dentro de el seudo nombre que le dio a Kiba todo se supo, ninguna de las seleccionadas eran ni por asomo a la afrodita que buscaban.

Itachi se pregunto constantemente como una mujer puede enloquecer a un hombre con tanta facilidad, atarlo solo con unos roces a su recuerdo y embobarlos. No creía que aun existiesen hombres tan estúpidos.

Cuando una llamada de gran importancia se presento en su oficina, el contesto sin saber que esa información seria lo que ayudaría a encontrar el eslabón perdido.

No fue una larga llamada, solo hubo cinco palabras en ella, el "¿Si?" de Itachi y "Afrodita es Sakura Haruno" de la ayuda secreta.

Fin de la llamada.

Tal vez uno no se debería guiar por este tipo de sucesos, pero Itachi siempre tuvo un gran instinto y este le llevo a ver ese nombre como una ínfima posibilidad de ser la identidad de la atrapa hombres.

No le gustaba que su trabajo se basase en la suerte, pero, hasta cierto punto, estaba agradecido. Este no fue ni uno de los casos más difíciles y complejos que tuvo, pero sí el más careciente de información. Eso solo demostraba que realmente su destino fue desde siempre ser investigador.

Cuando la encontró y les comento a sus clientes ellos se mostraron repentinamente asustados y fingieron desinterés por la muchacha. Esto lo intrigo por demás.

Ellos conocían el nombre de Sakura Haruno, tal vez no tan bien su rostro, pero su nombre marcaba en ellos un gran poder de encogimiento. Solo uno de de sus clientes se atrevió a decirle que no se metería jamás con el imperio Haruno, que valoraba por lo suficiente su vida. Esto le pareció una exageración aunque no reprocho nada al respecto, solo se limito a cobrar sus honorarios.

Cuando pretendió dejar a la muchacha en el olvido, surgió un nuevo acercamiento. Neji recibió una llamada de su parte, llamada que si no fuera por la desatención de su secretaria, jamás llegaría a él, en cual Sakura Haruno pedía investigar a una de sus franquicias y su socia.

No perdió el tiempo y volvió a recuperar la información en su computador y antes de que Neji pudiera ingresar en su oficina en notificarle su salida, confronto una noticia impactante. Sakura Haruno mando investigar a su hermano, Sasuke. Lo supo al hakear el servidor de Neji y encontrar la carpeta de información pre hecha para la Haruno.

Él convivía con el enemigo.

Neji, desde ese momento dejo de ser alguien por quien fiarse.

Cuando Neji se fue lo único que le quedo hacer fue saber que sabía exactamente la Haruno de su familia, se noto la ineptitud de Neji al darle una pobre y superficial historia a Sakura. Por lo menos, no había indagado lo suficiente para saber todo.

Sorpresivamente al día siguiente Sasuke lo invito a comer, llegando así a esta posición.

Y cuando le dijo el nombre de su prometida, todo cobro sentido.

—¿Y ella sabe tu problema, Sasuke?—meció sus dedos para adelante y luego se toco la frente. La cara oscura y sin un ápice de gracia por la pregunta fue una respuesta muy clara para Itachi—. ¿No confías en ella?

Itachi se aproximo a Sasuke, apoyando su pecho sobre la mesa y acercando su cabeza en confidencia, para seguir hablando.

—Es la hija del amante de mamá, pero eso ya lo sabías. ¿Qué pretendes Sasuke?

La pregunta floto en el aire por unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke decidió dejar de fruncir el cejo y sonrió taciturno.

—No todos tenemos dobles intenciones como tu Itachi.

Él no se sintió ofendido, al contrario, su preocupación fue la que aumento.

—Recuerda que ella no su padre, Sasuke. Nuestra madre fijo su destino con su comportar. Con esto no la defiendo… pero no tiene la culpa ser hija de un bastardo, ni tú tienes la culpa que nuestra madre sea una ingenua.

—¿Ingenua?—Sasuke se levanto, dejo unos billetes en la mesa y susurro—La ingenuidad no quita la culpa.

Y se fue, dejando extremadamente preocupado a Itachi, quien noto que Sasuke recordaba con exactitud los sucesos que lo llevaron al manicomio y temía que esos se repitieran y cobraran vidas.

…

—Sasuke y yo… bueno, el me ama ¿sabes? Y… bueno

—Actúas como una idiota, eso no me gusta—Ino mordió la manzana que sostenía impecable en su mano, y le apunto justo en su mejilla sonrojada a Sakura— Maldición, Sasuke es la combinación perfecta de ingenuidad y sexapil, entiendo del porque estas enamorada…

—¿E-namo-rada?—susurro, aun más sonrojada y cohibida—Lo estoy ¿verdad?

—Y en el peor nivel, el de las idiotas descerebradas. ¿Qué le hizo a la Sakura que conozco?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir actuando tan infantilmente, pero la conmoción de su pedido de matrimonio martilleaba sobre si y aun no lo creía.

—Me pidió ser su esposa—Ino, quien la miraba de reojo mientras tragaba su pedazo de manzana, -su postre favorito- se atraganto con la misma—¡Mierda, oxigenada!

Sakura la sujeto de espaldas y realizo presiones en su estomago, elevándola del suelo e intentando que salga la manzana de su garganta. Ino tocia mientras que su cuerpo volvía de un color azul al roaceo natural al vomitar el gran pedazo de manzana.

—Oh por Dios—dijo sujetándose del pecho Ino—Casi muero con la noticia, literalmente.

Sakura comenzó una carcajada contagiante e Ino la siguió a duras penas, ya que su garganta aun le dolía.

—¿Quién lo diría? Tú, la chica pervertida te casas… con Sasuke, el tipo menos interesado en ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, eso es lo que tú crees—Ino formo una perfecta "O" con sus labios, para luego removerse incomoda y entrecerrar su mirada con sus parpados.

—¿Pervertiste a Sasuke?

Sakura asevero su sonrojo. Más que nada porque tal vez Ino tenía razón, Sasuke al principio incluso no parecía saber besar o tocar, era algo bruto y tiernamente ingenuo. Luego, con sus intensos encuentros provocados generalmente por ella, adquiría mayor desenvolvimiento. Sasuke aprendía rápido de eso no había duda.

Lo único que la descoloco fue ese periodo de separación, Sasuke increíblemente se volvió todo un genio en la cama, le hacía cosas que ella nunca había sentido, pues casi nunca dejaba que la complacieran, siempre quería tener ella el control de todo.

—Yo no lo pervertí—abrevio, buscando nerviosamente con la vista su cartera. No recordaba si lo dejo en el sofá o en la cocina.

—Oh, claro que lo hiciste—Ino se percato lo que buscaba y rápidamente fue a la sala- pues estaban en la cocina, terminando sus postres- apresando la dichosa cartera de la rosada—¡Pervertiste a Sasuke-kun!

—¡Que no cerda!—Sakura trataba de recuperar su cartera e Ino corría de vuelta a la cocina.

Ino esquivaba con facilidad a Sakura, quien estaba muy nerviosa y alterada. Ino utilizo la mesa como separación, rodeándolo cada vez que Sakura se amenazaba a alcanzarla. Sakura fruncía el cejo molesta.

—Corrompiste Sasuke—Ino le saco la lengua y le guiño el ojo burlona—Y punto.

—¡Cerda!

Mientras Ino trataba de calmar su risa, pues verle hacer berrinches a su amiga era algo encantador y por demás divertido, Sakura aprovecho y logro alcanzarla. La aplasto contra la mesa, haciendo que Ino estrujara sus pechos contra la liza madera y su trasero quede rozando con la zona pélvica de Sakura, pero no se equivoquen, nada de esto era excitante para ninguna de las dos, solo no se dieron cuenta de lo estaban haciendo.

Ino sujetaba en la punta de sus dedos su cartera y Sakura –que no era precisamente alta- intentaba alcanzar el largo brazo de su amiga.

—Te voy a morder, Ino—Amenazo, apoyando sus labios en su hombro.

—¿Me quieres pervertir a mi también, Sakura?—respondió

—Oh si—murmuro una ronca voz.

Esto provoco que inmediatamente Sakura e Ino se distanciaran.

Shikamaru tenía los ojos expectantes a cualquier roce de su novia y su amiga.

—Luego me dices a mi pervertida—le susurro a Ino, arrancándole su cartera con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza.

—¡Hey! Eso ya lo sabíamos—murmuro Ino—Shika es un perver de primera.

Sakura zigzagueo fuera de la cocina, sin atreverse a mirar al degenerado novio de su amiga.

"Yo corrompí a Sasuke y le llamo degenerado a otros. ¡Kya!"

Mientras Shikamaru veía salir a Sakura, Ino se apoyo cerca de él.

—Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hablar Shika.

—Pero…—Ino lo callo besándolo, tal vez muy en lo profundo y sin quererlo admitir a viva voz, ella adoraba a su novio así de vicioso.

…

—¡Qué vergüenza!—se decía, meneando la cabeza.

Tal vez se sentía más que simplemente apenada por pervertir a su novio, pero recordándolo bien él no era virgen, la primera vez que lo hicieron ella lo noto. Pero eso era normal ¿verdad? Ambos son lo suficientemente grandes y es más que obvio que él no sea virgen.

—Maldición, eso no quita que lo haya degenerado—susurro, bajando a una velocidad poco razonable de las escaleras—Pero tampoco es malo, es muy…

No fue su culpa, pero, demonios, si lo fue. Por suerte no habían chocado sobre el peldaño sino que en una zona más lisa y alargada del piso, él joven de enfrente la sostuvo para que no se fuera de bruces contra la escalera y Sakura no se atrevía a alzar su vista para mirar a los ojos de la persona a quien choco. Inspiro profundo y el aroma del sujeto lo reconoció.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sonrió y miro para el rostro de su amado, tornándose pálida su piel al ver a un sujeto muy parecido a su prometido.

—Lo lamento. Yo, lo confundí con…

—¿Mi hermano?—respondió este, sonriéndole comprensivo y soltando su agarre.

Sakura lo observo mejor, obviamente en el antro no aprecio como quiso todas sus facciones, pero ahora que lo tenía casi sobre sus narices noto las sutiles diferencias comparados a los rasgos de Sasuke y también el largor de su pelo recogido en una coleta.

Cuando iba a escapar- ya que no tenía ganas hablarle- Itachi hablo.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿Eres Sakura Haruno?

Claro que Itachi lo sabía, solo que no debía ser muy obvio.

—Sí—respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa Sakura.

—Sasuke me ha hablado de ti. Pronto seremos familia—él extendió su mano, para ofrecerle un formal saludo—Y ya que él no ha tenido la oportunidad de presentamos, yo lo hago. Soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Sakura Haruno, su prometida.

Cuando estrecharon sus manos, a Sakura le dio un mal presentimiento, Itachi no le tenía buena espina y no solo en la parte de que posiblemente esa sonrisa sea una simple careta fingida sino también por la increíble atracción que sintió al verlo.

Oh, Dios.

Le parecía atractivo el hermano de su futuro marido.

Itachi se pregunto desde todo momento que le habían visto esos hombres a "Afrodita" y al tocarla hoy no pudo evitar darles un poco de razón. Sakura es una mujer hermosa que impacta con su rostro angelical y su aroma atrapante.

Es más que obvio porque Sasuke quiera casarse con ella.

A primera vista lucia encantadora hablando sola, y con la mejillas encendidas, obviamente él choco con ella apropósito, estaba buscando a su hermano luego de que la charla que tuvieron, Sasuke se le escurrió muy rápido.

Cuando sus manos sostuvo cada quien cada lado de su brazo, él se quedo pegado, oliendo su esencia. Es por demás exageradamente embriagador.

Luego agradeció que ella no notara que él se quedaba sosteniéndola mucho tiempo apropósito, pero cuando lo llamo por el nombre de Sasuke despertó.

No podía estar concentrándose en la mujer de su hermano y menos sabiendo que ella los investigo.

—Espero verte en otra ocasión—dijo Itachi, subiendo las escaleras y Sakura apenas susurro un- yo también- muy débilmente.

…

_¡Hola!_

_Actualizando antes que me manden cartas bomba xD_

_Na, espero que les guste y me lo digan con un comentario…_

_Nos leemos!_

_Paz _

_;)_


	11. Capítulo decimo

**Capítulo decimo**

.

.

.

.

Los brazos pendían a los costados, amarrados con unos brazaletes de cuero que se desplegaban de la pared. Jana, quien no podía mover por ese motivo sus miembros superiores, ahogo como pudo su quejido.

Esa mujer abrió las piernas dejando ver su sexo desnudo y con un tono rosa suave. Sasuke sonrió, dándole otro latigazo entre sus labios vaginales. El grito de éxtasis solo sumo su disfrute.

Esa mujer le fascinaba. Tenía los senos algo pequeños y era más o menos de la estatura de Sakura. Sus cabellos rojos caían como cascadas de fuego sobre su blanca piel, cubriendo hasta la altura de sus pezones.

Y su rostro, por todo lo sagrado, era una casi igual a la de la dulce y angelical Sakura.

Sasuke se contuvo, pensativo. Esta más que deseoso por tener de esta manera a Sakura, totalmente domada como Jana, solo que eso no sería posible aun. Su prometida era dura y testaruda, pero cuando se casaran la historia sería muy diferente.

Sonrió, acumulando un mundo de pensamientos sobre que hacerle a su futura mujercita. La enloquecería de placer.

Con pasos sigilosos se movió hacia la chica, esta inhalaba y exhalaba rápido. Estaba muy extasiada con el trabajo de Sasuke.

—Ahora de meteré en mango del látigo.

Ella le susurro algo incomprensible. Sasuke separo más sus piernas y con sus dedos, aparto sus labios vaginales, introduciendo lentamente el mango pre lubricado.

El grito de pasión se desató de los labios de Jana.

—¡Callada!—amonesto, metiendo más duro y sin tacto—No querrá enfurecerme ¿Verdad?

Un lastimero sonido se emitió de sus labios, mientras Sasuke la penetraba rudamente con aquel objeto.

Luego de que ella llegara al orgasmo, Sasuke le quito la venda que cubría sus ojos verdes y le despojo de aquel artilugio que oprimía sus muñecas. Ella, fatigada, abrazo a Sasuke.

—Señor ¿ahora qué haremos?

Él la soltó despacio, dejándola reponerse en el suelo.

—Tengo que llegar temprano hoy. Lo dejaremos aquí, Jana.

Ella asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Se cubrió con una bata apenas se levanto y camino hacia Sasuke.

—Sabe que La Casa siempre estará a sus órdenes, amo Sasuke.

Él camino desnudo hacia sus pantalones, sacando su billetera. Le paso su tarjeta de crédito y Jana la tomo sumisa, dándole la espalda y perdiéndose por unos minutos en otra habitación. Volvió con la tarjeta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Vuelve mañana?

Él hecho que Sasuke tardara en responder asusto a Jana, se había enamorado perdidamente de su cliente. Sasuke comenzó a concurrir a esta casa especial de citas cuando Sakura le había confesado que era hija del ser que él más repudiaba. Solo había un extra, él llego en La Casa por medio deSuigetsu, su amigo solo lo visito una sola vez por lo costoso y lo extravagante del lugar.

A Sasuke le fascino rápidamente. Los juegos, las torturas… todo, vale decir que siempre con el tono sensual y excitante de por medio.

—Ya veré—dijo serio y volteando para el salón contiguo, con sus ropas en mano. Dejándole una vista muy placentera a Jana.

—¡Sasuke!—se reprocho por haber gritado, pero debía hablar ya que Sasuke la miro intrigado, ella nunca había sido impetuosa, siempre era mansa—Esto va contra las reglas—extendió un pedazo de papel rosa perfumado con su nombre, número telefónico y dirección grabados en el—Me gustas mucho. Esto no te lo cobrare, lo hago con gusto. Me gustas mucho en serio.

Sasuke tomo el papel con algo de gracia y le sonrió casi de manera burlona.

—Lo considerare.

…

Sakura empujo los papeles, echándolos fuera de su escritorio. Se dio un golpe sordo en la frente.

—¡Esa perra!—susurro, muy molesta.

Karin, como se lo esperaba, estaba comiendo unos buenos millones de las ganancias. Eso le cabreo impresionantemente para su sorpresa. Sakura se lo esperaba, era obvio que Karin realizara esta tipo de cosas, veía pasar esto todo el tiempo con cada asociación que hacía.

Se tranquilizo y llamo a su secretaria por el teléfono.

—Llama al encargado de las sucursales nuevas y convócalo a una reunión mañana a primera hora. Luego llama a Zabuza—escucho como su secretaria tirito el nombre deZabuza—Si a él y cuando lo tengas en línea pásamelo y ya te puedes retirar, ya es tarde.

En menos de cinco minutos, Zabuza ya estaba en línea.

—Quiero que en esta ocasión consigas pruebas de las estafa Zabuza—escucho la voz siseante del otro lado—Era nuestra nueva inversión. Karin Hara gerente de la tienda de electrodomésticos en Konoha—callo un rato, escuchando a Zabuza—¿Ayame ya te dio la dirección? Genial, se merece un aumento—Zabuza se rio antes las sarcásticas palabras de la rosada—Ella hace bien su trabajo, le pago muy bien por eso. Entonces Ayame ya te dio todos los por menores del tema ¿no? Quiero resultados al terminar el mes, quiero a Karin en la calle o en la cárcel.

Corto, algo iracunda.

—Mi padre es un imbécil—reflexiono, ya más tranquila—Lo que haga en la cama esa chica no vale tantos millones.

Su celular vibro unos segundos, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Es Sasuke, estaba llamando.

—Por favor, tengamos sexo esta noche. Lo necesito—saludo, al apretar el botón de contestar.

Sasuke rio ante la sinceridad cruda de su novia.

—_Siempre tenemos sexo las noches que nos vemos—_aclaro él, como si fuera algo realmente importante de hacer—_Cenemos y luego haremos lo otro ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?_

—Acabe justo en este momento.

—_Pasare a buscarte._

—Pero yo tengo vehículo…

—_Tu Compañía es segura, no le pasara nada si lo dejas una noche._

Sakura se mordió los labios.

—Me llevaras en ese horrible y machucado _Honda._

—_No te quejaste que era "horrible y machucado" cuando utilizaste para sostener tu cuerpo desnudo._

—¡Sasuke!—de repente Sakura se sintió muy acalorada, recordando ese sabroso episodio que espera y se repita—Eso no tiene nada que ver…

—_Claro que sí_—Abrevio él—_Ahora, ábreme la puerta de tu oficina acabo de llegar._

¿Él ya dio por sentado que Sakura aceptaría irse con él?

Ella frunció el cejo, Sasuke la conocía muy bien para su desgracia.

Corto la llamada y al levantarse aliso su pollera. Joder, ella no entendía porque sus piernas se hicieron mantequilla y su entre pierna esta palpitante.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y Sasuke estaba mirándola seriamente, guardando su celular en el bolsillo derecho.

—No me gusta que desprecies mis cosas.

Sakura no pudo evitar reprimir una risita.

—Tus juguetes son muy importantes, por lo visto.

Él sonrió. Se acerco tomándola de la cintura y su boca, la beso como si quisiera matarla por la falta de oxigeno.

Sakura olio su pelo, estaba húmedo. Sasuke se ducho recientemente.

Se separo, dejándole con las ganas.

—Ha pasado un huracán por aquí—dijo él, mirando los papeles en el suelo—¿Problemas?

Sakura movió a los lados su mano, restándole importancia.

—Voy a recogerlos y nos vamos, ¿Sí?

Sakura camino coqueta, era obvio que ella pretendía seducir a Sasuke en el proceso que levantaba los papeles. Camino a posta meneando sus caderas y agachándose de más para que su pollera corta y ceñida se levantara un poco y dejara ver mucha piel.

Sasuke se posiciono detrás de ella, sosteniéndole su cintura y pegando su erección en su trasero.

—Necesitas ayuda—afirmo, rodeándola por detrás.

—Sasuke, yo…—su voz ronca y entre cortada solo ánimos a Sasuke a pegarse más.

—Te oyes muy necesitada—se agacho y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja—Admítelo.

Sakura tomo sus manos, estirándolos lejos de su cuerpo, para salirse de su agarre.

—No seas ególatra—camino hacia su escritorio y, para sorprender a Sasuke, boto todo lo que estaba sobre el mismo, incluso su teléfono.

Sasuke se acerco, pero antes que la tocara ella lo distancio extendiendo los brazos.

—Espera.

Con algo de parsimonia y para calentar a su futuro marido, sin quitarse la pollera y su zapato Chanel levanto el borde de la pollera negra y agarro del elástico de su ropa interior, deslizándolo tortuosamente por sus piernas y sacándose despacio (con ayuda de su escritorio) de cada pie.

Sonrió con sensualidad al ver la cara de Sasuke con una sombra de deseo en el.

—Bueno, al diablo con la cena.

Sakura soltó una carcajada cuando Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre el escritorio, recogiendo la pollera y abriéndole las piernas, besando sus labios de manera demoledora.

Apretó un poco rudo sus senos atreves de la ropa. Sakura gimoteo y mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke como castigo.

Él apretaba su sexo contra el de Sakura, ella estaba tan mojada y caliente, lo sentía incluso a través de su pantalón.

Desabotono rápidamente su camisa, siguiendo con su camino de besos, desde su boca hasta el inicio de sus senos, hacia eso con unas manos expertas. Eso no sorprendió a Sakura, bastante sexo con él era obvio estos movimientos tan rápidos y agiles, volviéndole loca mientras la desnudaba.

Le saco la camisa y solo saco de la copa de su corpiño uno de sus senos, besándolo y lamiendo la punta de su erecto pezón de manera casi instantánea.

Sakura acariciaba su cabello, mordiéndose los labios. No queriendo soltar algún gemido por miedo que alguien del trabajo aun permanezca por el lugar.

Sasuke la beso de nuevo, como un método distractor. Ya que a la misma instancia él se desabrochaba los pantalones y se bajaba el bóxer negro que traía puesto.

Sakura no sabía las intenciones de Sasuke, así que al sentir el sexo palpitante de él en su entrada, penetrando de una sola estocada le hizo lanzar un gutural y no tan bienvenido grito.

— Eso... no es justo—balbuceo a penas.

Sasuke movió sus caderas y tomo del trasero de Sakura para atraerlo a él en otra dura penetración, como callándola con el gesto.

Esta vez Sakura solo susurro otra amonestación, disfrutando las rudas envestidas sucesivas.

Sus piernas envolvieron el trasero de Sasuke, cruzándose, evitando agarrar con el tacón la suave piel de trasero de su prometido.

Sasuke la envistió una última vez con rudeza, para luego levantar todo el peso de Sakura y bajarla en el suelo de manera delicada. Una vez allí, levanto una de sus piernas, poniéndola en su hombro, eso no le sorprendió a la rosada, lo que si le sorprendió es que se llevase la otra también sobre su otro hombro.

Sakura se sintió exageradamente expuesta, Sasuke solo la miro con paciencia para tranquilizarla. Tomo de sus caderas para traerla hacia él cuando se la penetrara.

Sakura no pudo evitar gemir. Estaba tan abierta a los roces que le daba Sasuke masajeando a la par el botoncito rosa de su sexo. En pocas envestidas se vino, su cuerpo vibro prácticamente.

Sasuke lo sintió y para su suerte ya se estaba por derramar también, solo esperaba que su dulce Sakura tocara el orgasmo.

Bajo sus piernas lentamente y se aproximo a besar su frente.

—Ahora si quiero cenar—dijo Sasuke entre broma y serio—¿Te puedes levantar?

Lo hacía apropósito, sabía que Sakura estaba debilitada.

—Ayúdame—dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

—Bueno.

Paso sus manos debajo de sus rodillas y espalda.

La puerta de pronto se abrió, dejando ver a una señora de edad con algunos utensilios de limpieza.

La escena fue rápida. Tan rápido como la señora y Sakura cruzaron miradas la puerta se cerró.

Sasuke le bajo a Sakura y ella se bajo la pollera que se le subió hacia la cintura.

—Me ha visto el trasero al aire—susurro, sonrojada—Tengo que darle un aumento.

—¿Le pagaras por haber visto tu trasero? Eso si es injusto—Sakura lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza—Yo lo veo todo el tiempo y no me pagas nada.

Sakura le golpeo al brazo, molesta.

—Jaja. Simpático tú.

—No seas molesta. No creo que debas preocuparte por ella—dijo refiriéndose a la señora de la limpieza. Sasuke se subió el pantalón y subió su zipper.—Tienes un trasero admirable.

Sakura se estaba abotonando la camisa cuando dijo eso y casi salto a su cuello para besarlo. Cuando Sasuke habla, dice cosas que uno no se imagina que saldrían de sus labios.

—¿Te gusta mi trasero?—pregunto, haciéndose la inocente.

—Hmp.

—¡Sasuke!—le reprocho, abrazándole de pronto—Nunca tuve sexo en mi oficina. Es algo nuevo.

—Lo sé—dijo él, besándole la nariz y luego un corto beso en los labios—¿Lo nuevo te asusta?

"_No tener el control me asusta" _le quiso decir, pero en cambio le beso otra vez.

—No me asusta—respondió al dejarlo de besar y buscando su cartera.

…

La boda de Naruto se realizaría dentro de unos días. Sakura se mostro inquieta por ello. Ese momento seria su presentación formal con el tío de Sasuke, que según él, es como un padre.

Y no fue ese el simple motivo de su inquietud, también estaba su cuñado. Ese sujeto no le agradaba, le expedía desconfianza y más que nada mucha intriga. Esta algo molesta con sigo misma por eso, por la atracción que sintió por su cuñado cuando lo conoció accidentalmente.

Ese episodio desafortunado no se lo contado a Sasuke, presentía que él no le haría para nada de gracia que ella la hubiese confundido con su hermano.

Sakura en este momento estaba tomando una ducha fría, en el baño de Sasuke.

—Café, solo tengo eso ¿lo quieres?—la vos de Sasuke le saco de sus pensamientos.

—Sí quiero. Le he agarrado gusto.

Las gotas de agua se escurrían sobre su piel, quitando los restos de jabón. Paso sus manos por su cabello para quitar también el enjuague. Al acabar se envolvió con una toalla y torció su cabello para sacar toda el agua posible, le paso sus dedos y se encamino hacia la sala.

Sasuke estaba sentado frente a la mesa, una de sus piernas estaba doblada sobre la silla y la otra fijo en el suelo, sosteniendo con una mano una tasa humeante de café y con la otra el periódico. Tenía puesto solo un pantalón de algodón negro y el elástico estaba justo sobre sus caderas, dejando ver las hendiduras de su musculatura. Él utilizaba lentes, lo que le dejaba sumamente intelectual y hermoso.

—Te ves sexy con lentes—Sakura camino hacia él—Buenos días—le dio un beso suave en los labios, sintiendo el sabor del café y deseando más.

— Te he servido un poco—Sasuke le señalo la taza—Disfrútalo.

Sakura se sentó frente a él y le dio un sorbo a su café, era bien fuerte pero Sasuke se había encargado de ponerle algo más de azúcar al suyo, sabía que ella un café amargo no le gustaba para nada.

—Sasuke, nunca me has dicho con exactitud en que trabajas—comenzó ella, sintiéndose algo entrometida sin saber por qué.

—Trabajo con mi tío, ya te he comentado sobre él ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Ella apretó su taza, inhalando profundamente el vapor del café.

—Él tiene su propia compañía que era la rival de la compañía de mi padre. Él compro la empresa de mi familia cuando quebró, unos años después, cuando acabe mis estudios hace un año y medio, me ofreció trabajo en el.

—Sospechaba que trabajabas en oficinas—dijo de pronto, buscando saber más—Y ¿Qué haces exactamente?

Sasuke le sonrió, como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo.

—Soy el gerente general.

Sakura casi se atraganto con su café.

—¿Gerente general?

—Sí.

—¿En menos de dos años?

—Soy bastante bueno, ¿te lo esperabas?

Ella lo miro, recordando lo bueno que era en aprender.

—Sí, tienes algo especial. Todo lo que haces lo mejoras.

Sasuke bajo su café y periódico.

—Estas alagándome, Sakura Haruno.

Ella parpadeo unas veces, y volvió su vista a su café.

—Eso creo—susurro de manera muy lenta, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

Se había ruborizado incluso, se sentía tímida con esas confesiones tan abiertas. Sasuke no hablaba mucho de él, pero le gustaba que ya le esté tomando más confianza. Después de todos ¡se casarían pronto!

—No lo hagas, Sakura.

Ella levanto la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Hacer qué?—apenas murmuro.

Sasuke se puso de pie y tomo sus manos, indicándole que también se ponga de pie.

—Estar así sonrojada, sumisa y desnuda—le murmuro cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo luego. Solo allí Sakura de percato que su toalla se deslizo sobre la silla dejándola expuesta—Maldición. Vas a tener que llegar tarde. Te voy hacer el amor ahora.

Antes que ella reprochara él la tomo entre sus brazos, encaminándola en el dormitorio.

…

_¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Sí, se preguntaran ¿¡Quien coño es Jana!? Y bueno, yo también. :P _

_Bueno, creo que ahora se entiende muchas cosas que antes no se entendían y también surgió muchas dudas… pero bueno._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Paz_

_;)_


	12. Capítulo décimo primero

**.**

**Capítulo décimo primero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Eres un idiota, Sasuke—Sakura presiono su cartera y lo miro algo furibunda—Te dije que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Él la ignoro. Su vista solo vagaba entre las señales de tránsito, los otro vehículos y el semáforo que estaba a tres metros.

—Tenía una junta importante a las ocho. Ahora son casi las diez de la mañana.

Está enojada y con justificada razón. Sasuke no se contento con hacerla suya una sola vez, repitiendo el acto tres veces. Añadiendo mas molestia por la manera en que la trato la ultima vez, había jalado demasiado su largo cabello dándole un dolor en el cuero cabelludo.

Desdoblo su pollera, par habito más que nada, y abrió de golpe la puerta del vehículo. Llegaron a la corporación.

—Nos vemos en la noche, Sakura—fue la única cosa que le dijo después del portazo de su prometida.

"_Date cuenta. Estoy furiosa, Sasuke"_

Con la cabeza en alto camino hacia la entrada, moviendo la misma en un mudo saludo al portero.

Ella poco comprendía las señales que le enviaba. Claramente esos detalles explotarían en el rostro de Sakura una vez que se consuma su matrimonio.

…

La recepción gloriosa de los novios- ahora ya marido y mujer- conmovió profundamente a Sakura. Era una mezcla de temor e impaciencia. Anhelante ante una nueva manera de disfrutar la vida, su futuro casamiento, contemplaba a Sasuke a hitos, lo ama con mucha intensidad… un amor furioso e impetuoso. Más que nada eso ocurrió no precisamente por tener ella la debilidad de las mayorías de las mujeres de sucumbir antes un tipo galante y exageradamente atractivo… ok, tal vez eso influyo en demasía, pero lo que le llevo a esa tonta e incongruente criatura amar a Sasuke fue, más que nada, por dejarse llevar.

Jamás en su vida había dejado que eso ocurriera, ni que los atolondrados sentimientos se mezclaran con el sexo.

Siempre alejaba los conceptos. Además, no se podía permitir este tipo de cosas, no si quería conseguir la gerencia de su corporación y mucho menos si pretendía conservarla.

Por ello, ese día ya un poco lejano-casi quince días- se molesto mucho consigo misma al llegar sumamente tarde a sus compromisos. Su padre, que obviamente se había enterado, le regaño por primera vez después de muchos años, la ultima vez tenia dieciséis y fue por encontrarla fumando marihuana.

Tampoco puede culparse totalmente por haberse enamorado de Sasuke, él había ayudado mucho siendo irresistiblemente inexperto y, a la vez, totalmente feroz en principio. A Sakura aun le saca algunas sonrisas pequeñas recordar la vez que conoció a Sasuke, su impetuoso beso y su apresurada disculpa… los tiempos han cambiado un poco, Sasuke ha madurado bastante en el ambiente sexual que no queda nada de aquel chico que le pidió cortejarla el primer día en que la vio.

El tintineo de la copa cargada de champaña la saco de su ensoñación, vio a la hermana de Hinata enderezarse y prepararse para el ya común discurso de brindis.

—¡Por los novios!—finalizo y el torrente de aplausos lleno la sala junto con algunas copas alzadas.

La locación es exquisita, todo emanaba perfección y clase. No escatimaron en gastos por lo visto.

Filtro su mirada en su prometido, Sasuke, él estaba charlando con su compañero de asiento su tío Madara.

Sakura desvió su mirada de aquellos hombres perfectamente trajeados y, como durante toda la velada, emitió otro suspiro.

A pesar de todo lo lindo del lugar, de la felicidad palpable de los novios, los deliciosos bocados y bebidas, ella no se sentía cómoda.

Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar, hasta Ino se acoplaba mejor al ambiente junto a su novio Shikamaru- amigo del novio, Naruto-. Eso se debía, más que nada, porque se encontraba sola, jugando con su comida.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—el pedido pronto la exalto, pues, Itachi llego de improvisto—Sakura.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente. No por el atractivo de su cuñado perfectamente vestido y peinado. Nop. Más bien la sorpresa de su acercamiento.

—Claro—fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

—Sasuke es un niñato. Aún no se ha molestado en presentarnos formalmente—inicio Itachi, sirviendo en dos copas champaña y pasándole uno a la rosada—¿Se ha enterado de tu pequeña confusión de la otra vez?—mascullo divertido, mientras ella fruncía el cejo.

—No le comento nimiedades sin importancia—pronuncio más enojada de lo que debería. Realmente está nerviosa, cosas como esas solo ofendería a Sasuke.

—De seguro—murmuro con doble sentido.

—No te agrado, Itachi-san.

Él dio un sorbo a su copa. Realmente si le agradaba, el hecho que los investigara es lo único que le incomodaba. Se puso a pensar que tal vez sea porque pretendía algo serio con Sasuke y no quería sorpresas… pero vaya mala suerte que tenia, pues, su investigador era muy inexperto- Neji- ya que si supiera toda la historia de Sasuke, tal vez no se hubiera atrevido a tener algo con él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tengo un radal para eso—dijo ella.

_Aunque en realidad, siento que te atraigo y que eso te disgusta_, pensó asustada.

Y Sakura no podía estar más que acertada.

—Esta algo dañado ese radal tuyo—se acerco de más, susurrándole al oído—Tú, me gustas.

Eso fue tan inesperado. Ella trago saliva, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras tan mal intencionadas. Ya que se ha servido del doble sentido para ello.

—¿Me encuentras buena para tu hermano?—denoto la palabra "buena" haciéndole saber que ella también sabe jugar a las palabras contradictorias.

—Muy aceptable—espeto este con disgusto.

Sakura sonrió agraciada. Itachi le estaba agradando de una manera muy positiva. Eso estaba mal.

—¿Así que ya congenian?—espeto una voz gruesa.

Sasuke se había puesto de pie y puesto en medio de las sillas de su novia y hermano. Sakura conocía ese tono de disgusto. Estaba enojado y ella desconocía el motivo.

—Alguien tenía que dar el paso, Sasuke. Hasta a nuestro tío le has presentado a tu prometida y a mí me has dejado para después —Itachi se puso de pie—Nos vemos pronto Sakura, espero que no estés vestida de blanco para ese momento.

Itacho le guiño un ojo y el gemido de ira se atoro en la garganta de Sasuke.

—¿Estás bien?—murmuro Sakura, invitándole a sentarse—Sasuke.

—¿Por qué te tutea a confianza?—pregunto, exasperado.

—No tengo idea—dijo con sinceridad—Esta es la segunda vez que lo veo.

Esa afirmación sorprendió a Sasuke.

—¿Segunda?—trato de serenarse, estaba extremadamente celoso. Itachi solo se portaba así con sus familiares y con las chicas que le gustaban. Eso le inquieto más.

—Me he cruzado con él en nuestro edificio. Él iba a tu departamento, supongo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Ella se removió en la silla, incomoda.

—No creí que fuera importante. Cálmate, solo se presento y me saludo. Yo estaba de salida así que no hablamos mucho. Fue hace casi un mes, no recuerdo…

Sakura estaba nerviosa, Sasuke alzaba cada vez más la voz. No recordaba que él fuera tan posesivo y celoso.

—Escúchame, Sakura. No hagas estupideces. Eres mi novia. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Itachi a solas.

Eso la dejo boquiabierta. Él estaba serio, con los ojos brillando de rabia. Crispo cada célula de Sakura con ese pedido. Él no tenía el derecho de censurar las amistades que ella quiera imponerse. Algo estaba mal.

Sasuke, sin embargo, está molesto con su hermano, teme principalmente que él le cuente ciertos episodios de su vida, incluso lo que piensa con respecto al padre de Sakura.

—¿Te estás escuchando?—susurro, pero con tono de amonestación.

Él tomo su muñeca, circundándola con presión excesiva.

—Ven.

Ella le siguió con el propósito de evitar una escena lamentable. A pesar de todo, no podía hacer el ridículo frente al dueño de la corporación rival. Ella debía mostrar su compostura.

Se movió con rapidez olvidando que los tacones de Sakura resonaban fuerte contra el frio piso. Ella intento mantenerle un ritmo más pausado y menos colérico, pero él se opuso.

—Me voy a caer, Sasuke—le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte sobre la música de fondo. Había empezado a tocar una pequeña orquesta y la pareja recién casada danzaban ante la música lenta.

Él la cogió de la cintura, apegando a su costilla el cuerpo envuelto por un delicado vestido de su novia. Su brazo pasó por el hombro descubierto de Sakura, todo su cabello caía en una grácil cascada sobre el hombro derecho, por un semi-recogido que se había hecho.

Por poco y no la alzaba entre sus brazos. Se adentraron al pacillo de los baños, en donde se bifurcaba esté en un momento para dar a dos puertas. Sasuke sujeto más fuerte a su acompañante y la introdujo al baño masculino.

Apenas dieron unos pasos y la mujer se removió entre los musculosos brazos de su prometido, alejándose cuando él dejo de ofrecer resistencia.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Él muequeo una especie de sonrisa diabólica.

—Este es el baño menos concurrido y quería un tiempo a solas—dijo, como si fuera una tonta y no lo notara—Te estado viendo toda la velada, señorita. Y créeme: no fui el único. Itachi solo fue la gota de agua que desbordo este pequeño e insignificante vaso.

Barrió con premura la piel expuesta de su cuello, utilizando sus labios, saboreando cada porción de piel. Los gemidos salieron de los labios rojos de su acompañante, por el colorete que se coloco, de manera atragantada.

—He querido hacer esto durante toda la noche—declaro sobre su oreja, soplando lento y llevando entre sus labios el lóbulo con un pequeño arete—Itachi se merecía una paliza por atreverse a rozarte… aquí—chupo con más fuerza y Sakura tuvo que sostenerse del lavado para no caer, sus piernas se hicieron de hilo en ese momento.

Paso de un estado de furia a excitación tan rápido que daba pena ajena. Sasuke se pego más a ella, enclaustrándola. Su pene duro acariciaba con roces su vientre, implicándole audibles gemidos de deseos a Sakura. Él recorría el largor de su cuello con más detenimiento y atención, chupando sin discreción la lechosa piel.

En un movimiento instintivo, Sakura, meció su cadera exigiendo pasar a otros estatutos. Sasuke suprimió la risa de victoria y, en cambio, arrastro a Sakura entre los urinarios para pasar a introducirla en el último cubículo del lugar.

Paso el seguro apenas la metió dentro y se apresuro a bajar la tapa del inodoro. Beso sobre la delicada tela del vestido con escote de corazón, justo sobre su pezón erguido y urgido de atención. Humedecía la tela a la par que con sus manos expertas bajaba lentamente el cierre del vestido. Este lo dejo caer hasta su cintura y retomo el descarado acto. Lamio el pezón rosa y apretó con la otra mano el seno desatendido, como si quisiera acaparar todo en una vez.

Con algo de apuro volvió a su cuello, mordisqueando en la yugular.

Sakura se sentía en ingravidez total, flotaba en la nube del placer. Gimiendo lo más bajo posible.

Sasuke, sin embargo, solo la distraía de su verdadero objetivo. Bajo totalmente el vestido y, antes de tocar el suelo sostuvo todo el ropaje. Golpeo con su palma la pantorrilla de la rosada y antes que esta se disgustara por golpearla, el beso sobre la tela fina de encaje que cubría decorosamente el pubis de su prometida.

Levanto una pierna sosteniéndose de las paredes del pequeño cubículo metálico, obediente ante la recompensa del golpe, imitando el acto por segunda vez con la otra pierna.

Sasuke la obligo a girarse y chocar sus senos calientes contra el frio de la pared metálica, le levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Déjalas allí—ordeno. Sakura se tiraría del quinto piso si se lo pedía en ese momento. Sus roces lo valían.

Con mano diestra pasaba un dedo torturador sobre el borde de la tela de encaje y deslizo hacia el suelo la misma, distrayéndola con besos en la espalda hasta el nacimiento de sus nalgas.

Al culminar su tarea se maravillo con el espectáculo del blanco lienzo humano, la admiraba como si se tratase de una estatua hermosa. La curvatura de su cintura, la redondez de su trasero, su espalda definida. Todo era perfecto.

Sakura se sintió de repente avergonzada. Estaba totalmente desnuda en un baño para hombres y para sumarle más a esta situación, con Sasuke observándola sin hacer nada más que eso.

Deslizo sus manos hacia abajo…

—No te atrevas—advirtió—Arriba.

Ella trago saliva. Estaba muy excitada, pero algo confusa.

Su novio pronto acariciaba su hombro, subiendo y bajando con lentitud sus dedos. Lo besaba con las yemas.

Se volvo a alejar y Sakura se quejo por el frio que sentía simplemente porque el caliente cuerpo de su prometido se distanciaba unos pasos.

—Me torturas—se atrevió a confesar—Te necesito.

La ignoro, apreciando su cuerpo. Entonces, como una especie de epifanía, se le vino una idea realmente apasionante.

Camino decidido hacia su amada y palmoteo sus glúteos. Sakura se quejo.

—¿No que pedias atención?—tajante, llevo su mano derecha entre la raya divisoria de sus nalgas, introduciendo el dedo índice en la hendidura.

Sakura exhalo el aire reprimido en los pulmones y se dejo ser. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Llego con su dedo hasta su objetivo. Su dulce y húmeda matriz. Paseo su dedo índice ahora ya en compañía del dedo del corazón con mucha lentitud, recorrió los pliegues de su sexo, esquivando a propósito el botoncito caliente de su clítoris.

Sakura mecía su pelvis, de manera muy involuntaria, por instinto. Sasuke sostuvo con su mano izquierda su manos en suspendidas al aire de su amada y la sostuvo con fuerza.

Metió sin refreno ambos dedos en su vagina en introducciones rápidas. Aumentaba los decibeles de los gemidos, mordiéndose los labios de vez en vez para evitar que salieran todos de una vez.

Se detuvo los dedos de Sasuke, justo cuando tocaría el éxtasis. Entonces sintió la palma dura vapuleando sus nalgas. No pudo comprimir como deseo los gritos, pronto su piel le escocía tomando un tono rojizo. Trato de zafarse, pero Sasuke la sujeto con fuerza.

Vencida, de sus ojos comenzaron a rezumar lágrimas por el dolor. Sasuke aminoro la velocidad de sus golpes, que se volvieron más escasos, adentrándose pronto a las caricias.

Sakura a pesar de todo tenía el libido en alto, el más simple roce le provocaba una extraña sensación de placer-dolor, como cuando la desvirgaron por primera vez. Él la soltó. Sus brazos cayeron rendidos a su peso.

La giro y beso su frente. Luego removió sus lágrimas con sus labios.

—Te ha gustado—él le sonrió, soberbio.

Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar, hace tiempo que no recibía una zurra, mucho menos una como esa.

Antes de darle tiempo a formular una oración tangible, él desabrocho su pantalón, dando paso a su erecto y potente pene. Saco del bolsillo un preservativo y en menos de dos segundos rodo el látex en un movimiento felino.

Levanto la pierna izquierda de Sakura, obligándola a envolver su torso con ella. Introduciendo de un solo jalón su verga en su vagina. Sakura gimoteo de vuelta, presa por un nuevo remolino de deseo. El choque de sus sexos provocaba un sonido armonioso junto al sonido del roce de la espalda de Sakura contra el metal.

Estaba perdida en él. En las sensaciones de su nalga escocida siendo amasada por las manos de Sasuke a medida que le hacía el amor.

El efímero y feliz orgasmo le dio un golpe que le quito sus últimas fuerzas, Sasuke acabo en ese momento segregando el liquido blanquecino dentro de ella. Abrasándola en esa posición por un largo periodo.

Escucharon como la puerta del baño se abrió. Eso provoco tención en cada musculo de Sakura, quien recordó que estaba en una fiesta post boda.

—Se irán pronto—le susurro Sasuke conciliadoramente—Los hombres solo visitan el baño cuando la vejiga está llena de alcohol—completo, totalmente divertido por el sonrojo de su novia ante la comprometedora posición en que quedaron.

El sonido del los hombres meando y realizando chistes estúpidos no la calmo, menos que salieran sin siquiera lavarse las manos, lo dedujo ya que no escucho los grifos abriéndose.

—Son unos puercos.

Sasuke le sonrió y le bajo lentamente sobre el suelo, ayudándole que se estabilice sobre sus propios talones.

Él le paso sus ropas que dejo sobre la tapa del váter y procedió a quitarse con lentitud y cuidado el condón cargado, le hizo un nudo en la el extremo y lo arrojo en el basurero.

Sakura se vistió tan rápido como pudo, el espacio reducido era el problema o tal vez sus tacones.

Giro sobre si, mostrándole a Sasuke su espalda invitándole mudamente que le cerrase el vestido.

Él lo hizo besando cada vertebra de su columna cada vez que ascendía el cierre y, por último, beso su hombro.

Salieron del cubículo y Sakura intento acomodar su cabello frente al espejo, mientras se refrescaba rápidamente el cuello con agua. Allí noto el gran desliz de su novio.

—¡Me has dejado chupetones!

Sasuke río. Era delicioso para él verla molesta y frunciendo el cejo.

—No es divertido, todos en la fiesta lo verán, seré el foco de atención—mascullo adrede, pronto Sasuke ya se quito el saco que traía encima y se la puso sobre sus hombros.

Era tan predecible cuando se trataba de ella y otros hombres en una misma cuestión.

Salieron con pasos presurosos.

La fiesta estaba en su auge, la gente bebía como si de ellos dependiere su vida. Los novios se habían esfumado, tal vez camino a su luna de miel. Ino estaba bailando con Shikamaru de una manera poco recomendable. Era preferible que ellos cogieran ahora el baño.

—Podemos quedarnos… o irnos. Eso ultimo sería muy gratificante para ti… y para mi.

Fue entonces que Sakura se había dado cuenta de algo: Sasuke no la había besado en los labios durante todo ese día, ni el baño.

—Vámonos, pero antes. Bésame ¿quieres?—murmuro lo ultimo muy avergonzada. Le era raro pedir que la besen, antes no tenía necesidad de pedir, se lo daban hasta si ella no quería.

—Estuve esperando que lo pidieras todo el día.

Y beso con ternura sus labios rojos, sin llegar a inmiscuir a su lengua siquiera. Solo un beso puro y romántico.

…

_¡Hola!_

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_Tengo que decir que me inspire en un libro de mi autora favorita para este capítulo. Y no. No fue "50 sombras de Grey" el libro del que hablo. Sino de este: "La liberación de la Bella Durmiente" de Anne Rice (bajo otro pseudónimo). Oh, el libro… tan perfecto. Pero les aviso que es un libro de contenido algo fuerte, muy fuerte en verdad._

_Realmente este Sasuke tiene más del príncipe __Laurent que de Cristian de 50 sombras… _

_Aunque no sé… algún falta más capítulos para conocer a este Sasuke._

_Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme un hermoso review para saberlo, ¿vale?_


End file.
